Make a Wish
by Mvwgamer427
Summary: Goku Jr. just wanted to see his great grandfather one last time... He didn't intend to get sent back almost 100 years in time! All he did was find a cracked ring on the floor... What's this? Goku Jr. was sent to an alternate universe, and that ring belonged to the gods? Well in the end, Goku Jr. did get his wish... just not quite how he wanted it. Be careful what you wish for...
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: as of 1/5/2018, I have edited this chapter and polished it up a bit; fixing spelling mistakes, grammar errors, and some other things. Hope you enjoy the fixes.**

 **Age 889:  
**  
Today was a normal, average day for a young, friendly, 10 year old boy named Goku, most commonly called Goku Jr. by friends and family. He was named after his great grandfather, Goku, who had saved the planet Earth many times throughout his life. After taking off with Shenron, he had never been seen again... However, a few months ago, the young child had found his great grandfather while searching for a dragon ball to help heal his Grandmother Pan's sickness. After he had told Pan about this however, she was skeptical to say the least.

Goku Jr. was getting ready to go to bed, as the clock slowly ticked. After putting on his pajamas, he decided a pleasant thing to do would be to wish his grandmother a good night, so he walked into his Grandmother's room, and gave her a big hug. "I love you grandma..." He said, compassion and love flowing from the tone of his voice.

Pan gave Goku Jr. a big hug, and said "I love you too sweetheart... Get some rest, alright?"

"Alright", he said, walking out while blowing her a kiss. Before he completely walked out, he slowed down, and began to ask Pan a question. "Hey, grandma? Can you tell me another story of my great grandpa?"

"Alright then... Which one would you like me to tell then?"

"Whichever one you feel like really."

Pan patted her bed, so Goku would be informed to sit next to her on the bed. Pan went on for about a few hours about their adventures together through space, as her, Goku, and her good friend Trunks searched the Galaxy for the black star dragon balls. She stopped right before getting to their first encounter with Baby, after she realized what time it was! "Oh geez! Seems like I got a bit too caught up with the story huh?" She said, as she gave a slight chuckle. "It's alright Grandma, there's always tomorrow to continue the story" Jr. Said with a big grin on his face. "Well, can't argue with that can you? Alright, time for bed...goodnight sweetheart..." She said while giving him a hug and kiss. "Love you too grandma, sleep well." He said, trying to be as polite as humanly possible.

Goku Jr. walked out of Pan's room, as he realized that he entered her room at around 8:00 PM, and it was now 11:10 PM. "Well, at least those hours were well spent." He said to himself. Quickly, he looked back at the clock, and thought "hey, in one minute, it'll be 11:11! I can make a some kind of wish!" He dashed into his room, and stared out the window, occasionally checking the clock, until it said "11:11 PM." Looking up at the brightest star in the sky, he spoke in a queit voice, while keeping his eyes completely shut "I wish I could meet my Grandpa Goku... I've heard all these great things about him, and I wish I could actually see him... Seeing someone for a few minutes who you really have always dreamed of meeting just wasn't enough... I wish I could see him again..."

After finishing his wish, he reopened his eyes, and noticed a slight tear in his left eye. He quickly wiped it off of his face, pulled the blankets over his body, and passed out in no time.

...

A few hours later...

Goku found himself mysteriously awake in the middle of the night. He wanted to check what time it was, but his vision was far too blurry. From what he could make out by looking at his clock, it was about 4 AM...

Suddenly, a bright light emerged from the other side of the window, which lead outside. So bright in fact, that his entire room was filled with the light. Goku Jr. quickly but quietly made his way to the front door of his house. Slowly opening it, as to not have it creak, and better yet not disturb his Grandma Pan's slumber. After successfully making it outside without disturbing his grandma, he slowly walked closer into the light.

"H-Hel-Hello?..." He called out, hoping to find someone and find the source of the light. He heard a voice on the other side of the street he lived on. It was his good friend Puck, the same one who was bullying him a few months ago. "Hey! Goku!" He called out, trying to get his attention. "Puck? Is that you? Did you make this light?" He shouted. "No, I woke up and saw this bright light." Puck said in reply to Goku. "Wanna help me find the source of the light?" Puck said. "That's what I was already doing, so might as well continue doing it." Goku Jr. said.

Slowly, as the two walked further and further into the light, the light slowly began to die down. They continued looking around, checking if there was anyone, or anything there. "Hellooooo... Anyone there?" Goku called out one final time, checking if there was anyone there besides him and Puck. Even if there wasn't anyone there, Goku still wanted to know where the light had come from.  
The two friends searched the area for a good ten minutes, but they came up empty handed.

"Ugh, I give up... I wish I knew where that light came from though..." Goku said to Puck. "Ya... Let's go home." Puck said.

Suddenly, while they were walking home, Goku felt a great pain in his foot. "Owe!" He shouted, but thankfully not loud enough that it woke up his grandma, or anyone else who lived on the street with them. "What happened?" Puck asked Goku Jr, concerned if he was alright.

"Ya... I'm fine...I knew I shouldn't had come outside barefoot..." Goku Jr. said, while rubbing the bottom of his foot. He looked down to see what he stepped on, and what he saw wasn't what he was expecting.

"What did you step on?" Puck asked, making sure his friend wasn't hurt. "It looks like... Some kind of ring." Goku Jr. said, confusion flowing from his voice. He couldn't make out most of what it looked like due to the darkness of the night, but he could see just enough to make out a ring. "A...a ring?" Puck replied, confusion also now in his voice.

"Ya... I guess so." Goku said. Suddenly, curiosity filled up inside of him, as he put the ring on his ring finger. Suddenly, the same light that emerged earlier reappeared, clearly coming from the exact ring Goku Jr. had just put on.

"AAAAH WHAT'S IT DOING? HELP PUCK!" Goku shouted as he started to glow as well. He was full of emotions, worry, panic, fear, and so much more.

"Goku! Oh geez, I'll help you! Hang on!" Puck said, running over to Goku as quickly as possible, panic overflowing in his voice!

"AAAAAAH!" Goku shouted, as his body slowly started fading and disappearing.

"GOKU!" He shouted, running as fast as he could to attempt to help his friend. He grabbed on to Goku to try to keep him from completely disappearing. However, this only made things worse for Puck. Once he grabbed on to Goku Jr, he slowly started to fade away too. The two screamed and shouted for help, but their screams weren't enough however. No one has come to their rescue, as their bodies slowly started to fade from this world.

And after a few moments, they were completely gone.

 **Age 797: (After the events of the Gok  
**  
After chowing down 23 bowls of ramen noodles for dinner, the Saiyan Warrior named Goku was stuffed... For the most part, he'd be happy to have a few more bowls of his wife Chi-Chi's delicious cooking! It was starting to get late, and he was starting to get tired too.

After wishing his youngest son Goten and his wife Chi-Chi a good night, he hopped into bed, and quickly passed out, due to him being tired.

A few hours later...

In the darkness of the night, a bright light emerged from outside of the Son Residence's house. From the light, came two children, both lost and confused. These two children had yet to be born at this point in the timeline.

Their names were Goku Jr. and Puck.

The light slowly started to dissipate, as Goku Jr. started to wake up.

"Ugh..." He said quietly, while rubbing the side of his head. "Hey... Where am I?..." He said with worry and confusion in his voice. He turned over to ask Puck, but he was completely knocked out. However, Goku Jr. suddenly noticed something, his surroundings. He was not on the street he lived on, but instead, in the middle of a forest-like area, with a lone house in front of him. What struck him as odd was the fact that the house looked pretty similar to his own, but definitely not the same. Not wanting to disturb Puck, he said "He-hello?... Anyone there?...", trying to speak as softly as possible as to not to wake Puck, but loud enough that anyone near them could hear his voice.

He wanted to get up so badly to check his surroundings further, but he simply couldn't. Whatever that ring did, it made his entire body hurt, a lot. All of his muscles quaked, his head was pounding, and he was overall very tired, considering he woke up at around 4 AM and slept for only a few hours. He figured waking up Puck would be a bad idea to consider at that point; if he couldn't move, he doubted Puck would be able to... He continued to attempt to call out for help, but like last time, no one came.

All he could do at that point was cry...

"Grandma?... Someone... Anyone... help..." He said softly and quietly into his hands, which were pressed against his face.

However, someone did come.

Emerging from the house not too far away was a man looking strikingly similar to Goku Jr. This man was Goku, who was awoken from his slumber after the bright light had shined through the window in his room.

After Goku Jr. heard the sound of the door from the house open, he looked up, tears still pouring down his face.

Goku called out "Helloooo? Anyone there?", being very loud even though he was well aware of how late it was.

Goku Jr. watched Goku in amazement; it may have been dark outside, but Goku Jr. knew exactly who that man was. Goku walked forward a bit towards where he had heard someone's voice.

However, when he looked down, he saw a young child. However, Goku didn't quite realize yet who it was. From the facial features and hair however, he came to an actual solid conclusion.

"Goten, what are you doing out here this late?..." He mumbled, clearly very exhausted from not getting much sleep, and training hard all day.

"Grandpa Goku... It's you!"

When Goku Jr. said that, Goku... He was struck with a whole lot of confusion. "G...grandpa?... Goten what are you talking about?... Cmon, let's get inside…" He said, grabbing on to Goku Jr.'s arm and starting to drag him towards the house, completely unaware of Puck who was right next to him.

Goku Jr. continued to try to inform Goku that he wasn't this "Goten" fellow, but nothing he did worked. Goku was far too tired to be listening to what Goku Jr. was saying. After dragging him inside of his house, he turned the lights on so he could see a bit of his surroundings. He turned around to face "Goten" to ask what he was doing outside this late, but the moment he did, he was in awe. For one the child who he thought was Goten… wasn't Goten. Don't get him wrong, his hair was nearly identical to his son's and his own, but the face, while similar, was not the same. He knew the face of his own kid, don't get him wrong, but it was very confusing. Another thing he noted was the fact that he looked very scared, surprised, worried, among other things. He had tears running from his eyes, which made him more confused. The child put his head downwards, looking at the ground, either trying to avoid eye contact or just so he couldn't see he was crying.

"Hey… You're not Goten… Who are you?" Goku said, not really sounding surprised whatsoever, but more so sounding confused.

Goku Jr. stayed silent for a few seconds, then started to speak.

"Do...do you not recognize me Grandpa?..." Goku Jr. spoke softly, while sounding very upset. He slowly lifted up his head once he said it, and stared directly into Goku's eyes, tears still pouring from his eyes.

Goku stayed silent for a moment.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Am I supposed to… and what do you mean "grandpa?" Goku said, not quite sure how to reply to what the child had said.

Goku Jr. looked down at the floor, unsure of what to do or say anymore… He walked over to the couch in the room, took a seat,... and started breaking down into tears.

"Oh, uhh… oh geez…" Goku said, starting to panic as to what to do next, while rubbing the back of his head... The child, who looked very much like his son, was bawling their eyes out, while laying on the couch. "Hey!...uh...Don't worry...buddy… how about... you tell me what the problem is! I'm sure I can help out somehow…" He said, trying to sound comforting, although he didn't quite think too far into what he could have been getting himself into. After he said that to Goku Jr, he sat down on the same couch that the young child was on. Goku Jr. continued to cry for another few minutes, while Goku sat next to him to make sure he was alright. After a bit of time, Goku Jr. finally spoke up.

"Can...we please talk about it tomorrow?..." He said, sadness flowing in his voice. He didn't know what else to say… he was lost, scared, confused… and frankly, he didn't know what was going on himself.

"Well alright… I guess that's alright then…" Goku said, not sure how to respond to that either. Suddenly in the middle of his thought process, the small child put his head onto Goku's lap. That really left Goku with no other choices, so all he could really do was stay there and let the child rest.

For the remainder of that night, Goku couldn't sleep; his head was full of questions, far too many in fact.

"Who is this child? Why does he look like me and Goten? Why was he calling me grandpa? What did he mean did I recognize him?" Goku wanted to know the answers to these and so much more, but he simply didn't want to disturb the child. After a few moments, the young Saiyan was out cold, with dry tears still covering his cheeks. Goku couldn't wait for what tomorrow would bring. Soon, he was out cold too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit: as of 1/5/2018, I have edited this chapter and polished it up a bit; fixing spelling mistakes, grammar errors, and some other things. Hope you enjoy the fixes.**

 **Last time on "Make a Wish"...**

 **Goku Jr. and Puck were awoken in the middle of the night by a bright light, which came from a mysterious ring! After Goku Jr. put on the ring, Goku Jr. and Puck were sent to the past! Goku, believing that Goku Jr. was his son Goten, brought him inside, after finding him outside of his house. Once realizing this wasn't his son, Goku became full of questions! What will happen next? Find out in this new chapter of "Make a Wish!"**

 **7:18 AM**

Goku Jr's friend Puck had started to wake up from his slumber, and he was immediately confused. For one, he was out in the middle of a forest area, with a lone house in front of him. His friend Goku Jr. was missing too, and it began to worry him. "Hey!...Goku!" He called out, hoping to get a response of some kind… Of course, there was not a sound in the forest, besides the occasional cricket chirp and tweets from the birds. He took a while to look around, as by looking at the sky, he could tell it was very early in the morning, and he didn't want to disturb the residents in the house. He searched the place for a while for his friend, but came up empty handed. After a while, he started to panic, but he tried to stay strong however. He could feel tears starting to build up, but he knew crying would get him nowhere.

Soon, it was morning, 8 AM to be exact. Goku's wife, Chi-Chi, was the first to wake up, and she found a few things off immediately. For one, her husband was laying on the couch, with Goten lying on his lap, who looked very sad. In fact, she could make out some dry tears on his face. However, they both looked very tired, she figured it would be best to wait for them to wake up themselves, and then she'd go ahead and ask what happened. Oh well, she figured she'd start making breakfast for them, so they could wake up to a nice, big breakfast. Before she makes breakfast, she goes around and puts everyone's dirty clothes in the laundry bin, so she decided to go do that before anything else. She visited her and Goku's room, the living room where Goku and "Goten" were resting, and Goten's room, except when she walked into Goten's rooms, she saw something a bit odd.

Goten was sleeping in his bed still.

"What the?..." She said, becoming awfully confused. Alright, no problem. Maybe he got up while she wasn't looking and got into his bed while she was picking up everyone's clothes!... She walked into the living room to check and… Goten was also there. "Um…" She spoke softly.

Before she did anything else, like screaming, she had to investigate. She walked over to the Goten laying on Goku's lap. Upon looking closer at the face, she quickly realized that it wasn't Goten… It looked like him quite a bit, be like Goku, she knew her son's face well enough to know that wasn't her son, and like she noticed earlier, he had dry tears on his cheeks. In fact, the pajamas the child was wearing she had never seen before, and considering she's the one who goes shopping and buys everyone's clothes, that probably means a lot…

She went to go ahead and check the Goten who was in their room, and everything seemed in order; face looked normal, wearing clothes she'd seen before, etc. "Ok, when I close my eyes and reopen them, there'll be one Goten…" She said to herself, and tried doing just that, but of course, that did nothing.

"Oh my god…" She said to herself, starting to believe that she had gone insane. Seconds away before she began to scream her lungs out, she heard a knock at the door. Not quite what she was expecting, or wanting at that exact moment. Before she continued her mental breakdown, she figured she'd at least answer the door… Quickly, she realized something. She and her family lived literally in the middle of nowhere… Who would be at their door? Even if it was Trunks, considering the time (8 AM), she doubted he'd be at their doorstep at the moment. So who could it be? The only way she could find out was to go see for herself.

Upon opening the door, a dark skinned child with brown hair, who looked about 10 or 11. Not quite who she was expecting what so ever, but she was so confused that this was currently the most normal thing going on.

"Um...hello...can I help you?" She said, trying to sound as motherly as possible, even though she was having a mental breakdown.

"Um… So I kind of woke up in front of your house...and I don't really know where I am… And I was hoping you could help me…my friend is also missing too..." He said, trying to sound like he wasn't about to cry. Sure, he was much more confident in himself than Goku Jr. ever was, but he was still a 10 year old boy who was lost and scared. "Awe, you poor thing! Please, come in, and we'll talk some more." She said, making a hand gesture that gave him the ay-ok to come inside. "Are you ok mam? You look really stressed… If you need a bit of time it's alright." Puck asked, trying to be as polite as possible to the only person who's around them for miles. "No, I'm alright, I'm just… a little...uh...stressed out right now… I'm alright…" She said, clearly being very frizzled at the moment, but trying to stay as sane as possible for the moment.

While the two began walking into the house, Chi-Chi began to question the boy. "So, can you tell me what you remember last?" She asked him. "Well Let's see…me and my friend last night saw some kind of light outside… And that's really all I remember… Next thing I knew I woke up in front of your house, and my friend was completely gone, although it's possible he could have wandered off…" He said, trying to fill Chi-Chi in about everything he could remember about what happened recently.

"Hmmm… Alright… Can you tell me what your friend looks like?" She asked him, trying to get as much info as possible.

"Well… He has black hair that _really_ just shoots out everywhere, he's a little shorter than me, he has a round face… I guess… and uh… light skin. I don't really remember what he was wearing last night though…" He informed her of everything he could think of appearance wise.

Chi-Chi slightly chuckled, that description sounded a whole lot like Goten. "Alright...and his name?"

"Goku."

Chi-Chi stayed silent for a moment, before speaking up.

"I'm sorry, could... you say that again?

"I said his name is Goku."

Chi-Chi would have been fine with the fact that his friend had her husband's name, she doubted the fact that there wasn't anyone else in the world with that name, but the description perfectly matched her son Goten, and better yet a young Goku. Talk about a coincidence…

"Uhhh… alright… and can you tell me your name?"

"My name's Puck."

Meanwhile, while Chi-Chi was talking to Puck, her youngest son, Goten, woke up a bit earlier than usual, but that was likely a result of him training with Goku and going to bed early. He brushed his teeth, put on his qipao, and did some stretches in his room.

" Alright, I'll uh… be sure to look out for um… Goku then. Come on, let's go inside." She said, as the two began to walk into the living room. While Chi-Chi and Puck began to walk into the living room, Goten had also started to do so. "Hi mom!" he said, with a big grin on his face, like always. "Hey, who's that?" Goten said, looking confused, while pointing to Puck. Suddenly, Puck's face had lit up, as he started running towards Goten. "Goku!" he shouted, being full of joy that he "found his friend." He grabbed onto his shoulders, and started bombarding him with questions. "Where were you? What are you wearing? Are you alright?" He said, making sure that his friend was alright. Goten stood there with a puzzled look on his face. "...what?" was all he managed to say. "Uhm, that's my son Goten, I think you may have mistaken him. Goten, this is Puck, he says he's lost." Chi-Chi said, trying to inform Puck of the misunderstanding. "Um… hello Goten…" Puck said, trying to be polite. Goten continued grinning, and said "hi!" Wait...Bu-But… he looks just like Goku!" Puck said, trying to reason with Chi-Chi.

Goten gave a slight chuckle, and started rubbing the back of his head. "Ya… people _do_ say I look like my dad…" he said, trying to make things a little less awkward for everyone. This statement however, only troubled Puck even more.

"What do you mean that you look like your dad?" Puck said, becoming confused. "Well you called me Goku! That's my dad's name." Goten said, with some pride in his voice, he loved his father very much, and had great pride in him. "But...hold on…" Puck said, realizing what Chi-Chi had noticed as well. "You look a lot like my friend Goku, and your name is Goten… and you claim that your father looks a lot like you… and his name is Goku!?" Puck said, trying to make sense of the situation. Goten started to realize what Puck was trying to tell him. "Huh… that is weird… In that case, we should probably-" Goten was interrupted by the sound of Goku's yawn. Oddly enough, no one except Chi-Chi had noticed the adult man sleeping on the couch, nor the child laying on his lap. After Goku's yawn, he began to stand up and stretch his arms. However, Goku Jr. was still on his lap while he stood up, resulting in Goku Jr. falling off his lap, and falling onto the floor. This, of course, woke up Goku Jr. "Owe!" He shouted, hitting his head on the floor. The scream from Goku Jr. bonking his head startled everyone, including Goku, who jumped when he screamed, and started rapidly looking around. "Huh? What?" Goku said, not quite sure what just happened from literally waking up seconds ago. Puck, again, began to smile, as he yelled "Goku!", sure that this was actually his friend. Everyone else however, assumed Puck was talking about the adult Goku, but they were in fact wrong. Chi-Chi had almost forgotten about the second Goten, but the minute she did, she started having what would be an asthma attack, that is if Chi-Chi actually had asthma. Goten just stood and watched in the background, with his eyes wide open, as he slowly started walking towards his mom, and started hugging her, starting to worry himself.

"Ugh…" was all Goku Jr. said, as he rubbed the back of his injured head. "Oh, uh… hi Puck…" Goku spoke, sounding like he was completely out of it, which he was. "Are you alright Goku?... I actually heard the impact of that hit…" Puck said, checking if his friend was alright. "Ya… I'm alright, don't worry." Goku Jr. said, assuring his friend that the fall wasn't that big of a deal.

"Um, hi, it's me, Goku, but I have quite a few questions, and I'd really appreciate it if you two could answer them." Goku said, smiling but sounding a bit confused.

"First question, why do you keep calling me grandpa? The only person who has the right to call me grandpa is my granddaughter Pan, and she's like…" Goku paused for a moment "...a baby." He was going to say her exact age, but he never really thought about asking. He didn't really remember a birthday party for Pan, so he just guessed she was zero still.

"Um...uhh…." Goku Jr. managed to spit out. He really didn't know what to say. Quickly, he turned to Puck and said quietly "Puck, what do I say?!" Puck could tell that Goku Jr. was beginning to panic, and tried to calm him down. However, Goku Jr. began to speak up. "Hold on… What did you say your granddaughter's name was?"

"Um… it's Pan, why?"

"Um..." He paused for a moment, and continued speaking. "My grandma's name is also Pan…"

Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten didn't really know what to say or do at that point, it's far too much of a coincidence for all of those factors to all perfectly line up. Suddenly however, something had clicked in Goten's mind.

"Hey, wait a second!" he said moments before dashing off, and came back into the living room sporting some of Gohan's old glasses, a piece of paper, and a pencil. "What's with the getup Goten?" Goku asked his youngest son. "I really don't know for myself." Goten said, with a huge grin. "Alright, let's see… if I put that there, and do that…" Goten said quietly, while writing down a grid or chart of some kind. Suddenly, Goten stopped writing and asked his look alike and Puck "What year was it last time you two checked?"

The two both replied with the same answer, Age 889.

Goku and Chi-Chi slowly started realizing what was going on here.

Goten looked down at the paper once more and continued writing. Finally, he asked one more important question. "When you were calling my dad your grandpa, were shortening the words great great grandpa?"

"Ya…" Goku Jr. replied, being a bit started that the child had figured that out.

Goten continued writing down for another minute, and began to speak up, and showed to everyone what he was drawing and writing. Upon looking at the paper, what was shown was a family tree, with some blank spots here and there, but a relatively complete family tree.

"What do you need that for?" Goku asked his son.

"Isn't it obvious dad? Look! Everything here adds up!" Goten said, showing his father his creation. "At the top of the family tree is you and mom, under them is big brother, next to him was Videl, under the both of them is Pan... and if we skip a bit here, since this is where the family tree would normally end, it leads all the way to this little Goku we have here!" he said with pride, as he pointed to Goku Jr. "Wow, that's really impressive Goten, nice work!" Goku said aloud, while smiling. He was very proud of his son. "Well you can thank me for that… I _am_ the one who gets Goten to study so hard after all!" Chi-Chi said, reminding her husband who's been helping Goten with his education. Goten chuckled for a moment, and put Gohan's ext

ra pair of glasses, the glasses he was wearing to look smart, in his pocket, hoping he wouldn't forget to put them back.

"Heh...ya…" Goku said, scratching the back of his head while smiling like he always does.

Goku began to speak up once more, as his face changed to a more confused looking one. "Wait… so if you're further down our family tree, and you claim that you're in Age 889, even though it's currently Age 797… then that means…"

Goten finished the sentence for his father.

"They're from the future!"

 _ **Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfiction, and I'm glad that many of you are enjoying it. I'd greatly appreciate it if you could tell me what you think of the story so far by leaving a review. I'd also ask what you, the readers, think I should improve on, or make a chapter about in the future. I plan to continue working on this for quite a while, so please stick around!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Edit: as of 1/5/2018, I have edited this chapter and polished it up a bit; fixing spelling mistakes, grammar errors, and some other things. Hope you enjoy the fixes.**

 **Last time on "Make a Wish"...**

 **After Goku Jr. and Puck had met up at the Son's Residence, Goku had some questions for the two children, especially for Goku Jr. With the help of Goten, they realized that these two children were from the future! What will happen next? Find out in this exciting chapter of "Make a Wish!"**

Goku Jr. and Puck looked at each other for a moment in silence. "This is… the past?" Goku Jr. managed to spit out. Goku looked at his wife and son for a moment. "You mean you didn't know you were in the past?" Goku questioned. "Um… no… I didn't even mean to get sent here…" Goku Jr. said quietly. "Do you even know how you got here?" Goku asked, trying to help out. "Not really… All I remember is last night, Puck and I saw a bright light, and after it faded, I found this ring on the floor." Goku Jr. said, holding up his hand that had the ring on it, and showing it to everyone. "Do you mind if I see that ring?" Goku said, wanting to take a look at it. Goku Jr. took off his ring, and handed the ring to him. "Do you see anything dad?" Goten asked. Upon inspecting the ring, the top of the ring seemed to be slightly cracked, however, he looked mostly fine besides that. Goku recognized that ring before from somewhere… but he couldn't put his finger on it… "Why do I feel like I've seen that ring before?... I can't remember from where though…" Goku said, while rubbing the bottom of his chin. "Oh well… I'll think about it more later."Goku said, as he handed the ring to the future Saiyan child.

"Um… I'm sorry for all the trouble we caused…" Goku Jr. said softly, looking down at the ground, holding his hands together. Goku got in his knees to be in eyes' reach. "Hey, don't worry about it! I'm sure we can help you get back to your timeline!" Goku said, as he put his hand onto Goku Jr.'s shoulder, trying to make him feel better. "Y-You mean it?" Goku Jr. said softly, looking up at his great great grandpa. "Of course I mean it!" Goku exclaimed, smiling like always. Goku Jr. started tearing up, and gave his grandfather a big hug. "Thank you…" Goku Jr. said quietly.

After the two stopped hugging. Goten began to speak up. "Heh… that means that I'm your great- great uncle!... I'm your grunkle!" Goten said with a huge grin, laughing. He had heard the term "grunkle" from a show he once watched about two kids who solve mysteries, and they called their great uncle "grunkle." "Heh heh…" was all Goku Jr. replied with. "Hey, what's wrong?" Goku asked Goku Jr. "Well… now what do I do?... I have nowhere to go and no way to get home…" Goku Jr. said, as tears started building up in his eyes. Puck spoke up, and said, "Yeah… I was going to mention something, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. I doubt my great grandparents will just let me in their house or something…" Puck said, with both of his hands behind his head.

"Well, ever since my oldest son moves out, we've had a spare room, so if one of you, or both of you if you wanted to, could stay in there … And I'm _sure_ that Goten would be willing to share his room with one of you… _right Goten?_ " She said, giving Goten an evil-looking stare. However, she didn't really need to. "Ya, that's fine, I think I'd be fun to have a roommate for a while!" Goten exclaimed. He'd never really had a roommate before, maybe it could be fun! "Really? Thanks Grandm-... Uh…" Goku Jr. said, worrying that calling her grandma or great grandma would make her upset. "It's alright, you can call me grandma if you like." She said, as she gave a heartwarming smile. Unfortunately, Chi-Chi _hated_ feeling old, but what she hated even more was her children being sad, and it was a similar situation here. After all, he already seemed pretty sad. "Ok… Thanks grandma…" He said, as he walked up to Chi-Chi and gave her a hug. Chi-Chi felt like he was very much so like Goten, I'll be it a bit more shy and sensitive. Those were two traits she was glad Goten didn't have. "You're very welcome." She said to the young boy. "Oh, thank goodness… I really was starting to think that I'd have to go find my great grandparents or something… I wasn't joking when I said that you know." Puck said, sighing with relief.

"Alright, I think I've had enough of reality for today…" Chi-Chi said, joking _for the most part._ "How about you all go outside or something while I make you all some breakfast? I'm sure you could all use some fresh air." Chi-Chi said, trying to have an excuse to start making everyone breakfast. "Alright" everyone replied, as they began to walk out of the door.

"Oh, Goku, Puck!" she called out, before everyone walked entirely outside. Both Goku and Goku Jr. had turned around, with gave Chi-Chi a small chuckle. "I meant the little one." She said, while smiling. Goku Jr. and Puck walked towards Chi-Chi slowly, while Goku Jr. was slightly nervous. While Puck was much more outgoing, Goku Jr. was more on the quiet side, he only really talked to people he knew well, and even then, he didn't know too many people well. She bent down to be able to look at the two of them. "What would you two like for breakfast? I figured it would be nice to make something you want to help make you two feel comfortable here." Chi-Chi said, trying to make the two children from the future feel at home. "Personally, I'm fine with whatever Mrs. Son" Puck spoke.

"Um…" was all Goku Jr. said. He still felt very nervous around new people, even if they were family.

"Do you want me to surprise you?"

"That's fine with me I guess." Puck said. She was hoping to get an answer out of Goku Jr, but he just stayed quiet. She couldn't blame the boy however, she could tell he was still very scared.

"Like Goku said, there's no reason to be scared. We promise that we'll help you get home, ok?... Now, what would you like for breakfast?" She said, in an attempt to make the child calm down. "Um… pancakes, I guess…" Goku Jr. managed to spit out. "Ya, that sounds good." Puck said in agreement. "Alright, pancakes it is then… Oh, and before you leave, what do you want me to call you? Since you're name is also Goku, and so is my husband's, it _might_ get confusing." Chi-Chi said.

Goku Jr. stayed silent for a moment, before speaking up. "Well,... some people call me Goku Junior, so if you want to call me that, or just Junior, that would be fine." "Alright, then I'll call you Junior then… You two can go outside now if you'd like." The two children began walking outside, and once they were, they took a seat under a nearby tree. Then, the two started talking to each other.

"Wow, what a day!... So this is the past!... This is pretty cool!" Puck exclaimed. He was actually really excited about this. However, Goku Jr, not so much. "Um… ya…" was all he replied with. "Awe, c'mon Goku, lighten up! You really need to stop being such a downer. You get to see your great grandpa again, your great grandma, your grandpa, your grandma Pan as a baby,... If anything, _I'm_ the one who should be sad right now, look at how much you have going for you!"

Goku Jr. stayed silent for a bit, before responding.

"Puck, you don't understand!... Grandma Pan is probably worried sick about me right now, I'm surrounded by people I barely know, I can't see all my other friends…"

He stayed silent again for a moment, and soon continued.

"Puck, do you really think that they can help us get back to the future?..." Unfortunately, Puck didn't quite respond to that last one, until something clicked in his mind.

"Well, let's not forget about the dragon balls! Maybe they can help out! From what you claimed that your Grandpa Goku said, he said you need all 7 of them to have your wish granted, which is why your wish wasn't actually granted… Or at least that's what you told me." Puck said, reassuring his friend that they were definitely going to get home.

Goku Jr. couldn't argue with that… he had a good point. Maybe the dragon balls _could_ go ahead and send them back to their correct time! "Hey… that's right! The dragon balls! We can use the dragon balls to get sent to the future!" Goku Jr. shouted happily. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all!

Suddenly, Goten interrupted their little chat. "Hey guys, what's up?" Goten asked happily like always. "Oh uh… hi… um…" Puck managed to say, as he forgot the youngest half-saiyan's name.

Goten only replied with "Goten."

"Ya, right… we were just talking about how we could get back to the future." Puck said. It was almost scary, how much Goten and Goku Jr. looked, any normal person would think they were twins. "So, what's the future like?" Goten asked, as he took a seat onto the grass beneath him. He took a great interest into time travel and parallel worlds after the Trunks from the future had returned, but unfortunately, his mother wouldn't let him go meet him, which disappointed him.

"Well what do you want to know about?" Puck asked Goten. Goten replied, but only after his smile widened and laughing. "I wanna know about everything!"

"Well, let's see… Me and Goku… uh, this one," Puck said, pointing at the young hybrid Saiyan who traveled with him, "go to the same school… and uh… ya..." Puck said. As he thought about it, his life was completely normal except for the one time he went on that adventure with Goku Jr. in search of one of the dragonballs. Unexpectedly, Goku Jr. actually began to talk! "Well, I live with my Grandma Pan, and we live on the same street, and-" Goten interrupted him with a question. "Who're your parents?"

Goku Jr. stopped everything he was doing. His eyes looked like he was about to tear up. "My parents… I've… I've never met my parents…" Goten started to feel really bad for the boy… He couldn't imagine what it would be like to grow up without… Well actually, he didn't have his father for a majority of his life, but still. "Oh… I'm… very sorry to hear that…" He said softly. "If it makes you feel any better, I spent a lot of my life without my dad…" Goten said, trying to cheer up his look alike. "Really?... Where was your dad?..." Goku Jr said quietly. "Well, he was dead for a really long time… but after we encountered Majin Buu, he decided to come back to life." Goten explained. Goku Jr. stayed quiet for a moment, before responding.

"So the dragonballs do actually work?"

"Yeah! Others and I have used the dragonballs multiple times before. So once the dragon balls are ready once again, we can wish you back to your time!" Goten exclaimed, giving the children hope.

However, that was when Puck decided to speak up. "What do you mean"once the dragon balls are ready?" He said, with confusion pouring from his voice.

Goten started explain further. "Well the dragonballs have a cooldown, after using them, you have to wait one year to make another wish." This worried Goku Jr. and Puck. "When was the last wish made?" Goku Jr. said, scared of the answer. Goten put his hand to his chin and rapped his thumb and index finger, and started thinking. He quickly remembered when the last use of the magical balls were. He really didn't want to upset the little Goku, but he had to tell him. "The most recent wish was last week… We used it to heal Pan, who got really sick…"

Goku Jr. stayed silent, while Puck looked a bit disappointed.

"Wait… but uh…" Was all Goten managed to say. He _had_ to think of some kind of work around!... Suddenly, he did though! "Wait, the dragon balls grant two wishes, and we only used one, so it should actually be six months!... I think that's how it works anyway!" he said, smiling, hoping that would make the young child feel better. However, it seemed to work ever so slightly. He went from sad to… not as sad? Puck meanwhile, seemed to be alright with this. "Alright, possibly six months in the distant past… that's not too bad! Could be fun, right Goku?"

Goku Jr. only responded with "Umm… ya, sure...:"

Meanwhile, Goku had been doing some standard stretches and light training for the morning. He couldn't be at his best unless he ate some of his wife's delicious food… Goku was curious as to what the kids were doing, so he shouted from across the field, trying to get everyone's attention. "Hey! Guys! Anyone wanna have a little sparring match?" He shouted. Goku Jr. would have liked to sparred with his great great grandpa, but his head was full of ideas and issues that could happen in the future. "What will Pan do if she wakes up and sees me missing?" "What if Goten was lying to me about the six months thing… would he?..." were just some of those thoughts. Puck tried to get Goku Jr. to get up, but unfortunately he really wasn't feeling a sparring match.

"I'll spar with you dad!" Goten shouted in excitement. He loved his dad, and loved training with his dad. He flew quickly over to his dad, as he prepared for their mini sparring round before breakfast. While Goku Jr. didn't want to spar, he _did_ want to watch them spar. The last time he had a real fight was during the martial arts tournament, where he came face to face with his rival, Vegeta Jr. While he did manage to win the tournament by a landslide, it was still a very intense match for both of them.

"Ready Goten?" Goku asked his son, with a smirk on his face. "Yup!" he replied, as he got into his fighting stance. At first, they started off with some simple punches and kicks, the average person would think that it's just a father and son doing some basic sparring. However, after a bit, the speed of the battle started picking up. Soon, the two were moving at incredible speeds, where you couldn't even see them move. The only thing visible at that point were the shockwaves from the punches. "Wow, if this is what they call light sparring, I wonder what they call actual fighting…" Puck said, joking. Goku Jr. watched in amazement, his great grandpa and his great uncle were really good!

Soon, the two re-appeared on the ground, with Goten looking a little exhausted and Goku looking like he was having a blast. "You wanna stop buddy?" Goku asked, making sure he hadn't hurt his youngest son. "Nah… I'm alright" He said, as he breathed heavily. "Goten, you really look like you should stop… I don't want you hurting yourself." Goku said, as he was starting to get a bit worried. "Ya… maybe I should stop…" Goten said slowly. "Alright, you should go rest in the house… breakfast should be ready in a few minutes."

"Ok…" Goten said, sounding disappointed. He was a lot like his father; he really enjoyed fighting, but his dad was right. If he kept going, he would've hurt himself.

Goku Jr. really was impressed with what he saw. Those two were incredible fighters… It started getting him into the fighting spirit. The adult Goku could tell.

"Hey, little Goku!" Goku called out, smiling. "You wanna have a little sparring match too? I can tell you do." He said, as he began smirking after he said the last part. Puck looked at Goku Jr. and said "Ya, you should totally fight him! Isn't this something you've dreamed of? Goku Jr. started smiling. "Well, if you insist-" Goku Jr. managed to say before being interrupted by Chi-Chi. "Everyone, breakfast is ready! Come get it before it's gone!"

"Well, I guess we'll have our sparring match after breakfast." Goku said, laughing. Goku Jr. couldn't help but laugh as wellbeing.

After they walked in, Goku Jr. and Puck couldn't believe their eyes. The table was filled to the brim with pancakes! He knew pancakes were quite quick to make, he was wondering why they were taking so long! "Thanks honey." Goku said, as he dashed into the dining room to begin eating. Everyone else said thanks, and began eating. Puck stared in awe as in mere moments, one pancake was gone. Then two, then five, and so forth. Goku Jr. was in awe as well. Sure he had a bigger appetite than most normal humans due to his small amount Saiyan blood, but he couldn't imagine what it must like for them. Even Goten was eating a huge amount of food in record breaking amounts of time. Now they both understood why there were so many pancakes.

Chi-Chi interrupted their thought process by making a comment. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it… You'd better eat before it's all gone." Realizing that she wasn't even remotely joking, the two began eating.

While Goku Jr. was eating, he noticed a calendar in the corner of his eye. It read the following: "May 12, Age 797." He still couldn't believe it; he was in the past, and for at least another few months. At that moment, he realized that everything Puck said was true. He might as well make the most of it. Or at least try to anyway. It was such a new experience to him. It would take time to get used to all of the changes, but at least he has his friend alongside him.

 **Author's Notes: In case you somehow couldn't tell, I want to try to expand upon Goten and his personality quite a bit, I feel like characters such as Goten (and Goku Jr. really) are severely unappreciated and unused in Dragon Ball Super (and in Goku Jr's case, everything. He had his own movie and everything, but isn't even in something like Dragon Ball Heroes). Like always, please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edit: as of 1/5/2018, I have edited this chapter and polished it up a bit; fixing spelling mistakes, grammar errors, and some other things. Hope you enjoy the fixes.**

 **Last time on "Make a Wish"...**

 **After realizing that Goku Jr. and Puck were unaware of that they were in the past, the two didn't have anywhere to go. However, Chi-Chi said the two children were allowed to stay with them until they figured out how to get back home. While it took Goku Jr. some time, he decided that he wouldn't get anywhere by being scared and shy. Now, Goku has challenged his great great grandson to a sparring match! What will happen next! Find out in this new chapter of "Make a Wish!"**

 **10:07 AM:**

After everyone had finished their breakfast, and everyone was stuffed and satisfied, Goku and Goku Jr. rushed outside to prepare for their sparring match. Goten, Puck and even Chi-Chi also came along to see their sparring match. While Chi-Chi wouldn't normally be interested whatsoever, but she frankly was curious to see her great great grandson's fight. "Are you sure you wanna fight in pajamas? I know you don't have any clothes other than this right now, but I'm sure we have some of Goten's clothes you can use, or Gohan's clothes from when he was little." Goku said, as he didn't think that was the best attire for a battle. Goku Jr. haven't even thought of that, the two of them didn't have any clothes to change into! In Goku Jr's case, he could borrow some of his ancestors' clothing, but Puck? He was sure a lot of their clothing wouldn't fit him, he was, to say nicely, a bigger child than most. Puck also knew this, and decided to speak up. "Well what about me?"

"Uhhh…" Goku said, as he rubbed the back of his head. He didn't quite think about his grandson's friend Puck. "Well, I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem for us to go buy some clothes for you." Chi-Chi said, reassuring the child that everything would be alright. "Alright, sorry for the trouble… uh… Mrs. Son…" He said, not quite sure what to call the woman.

"Is it alright if I change into something more suitable for a fight?" Goku Jr. questioned. "Ya, sure! Follow me." Goku said, as he started walking towards his house, with Goku Jr. following. Goten, Chi-Chi and Puck waited outside for the two of them. "So… I noticed that Junior seems to be quite shy… do you have any idea why?" Chi-Chi said to Puck. "Well… it probably has something to do with the fact that he was once bullied quite often…" Puck said, fearing what Chi-Chi would say next… he realized saying that wasn't the best of ideas. "WHAT?" She shouted, very much so peeved about this new found knowledge. "Who on Earth was bullying him? Why? What did he do? Awe, the poor thing… EXPLAIN!" she shouted. "Uhh… my friends and I were the ones bullying him because he used to be a really big wimp… but after Goku and I went on that adventure together, I realized he wasn't that bad, and we let him into our group of friends." Puck said, trying to save himself from certain doom. "Oh… well… don't do that again!…" She spat out, fumbling her words. Goten started giggling in the background.

Meanwhile…

Goku and Goku Jr. had walked into Goten's room, to go ahead and get him a gi or something to wear for the time being. "See anything you wanna wear?" Goku asked the time traveling child. Upon looking in the closet, he mostly saw orange tops and bottoms, including some blue tank tops as well, some with sleeves and some without. There were also quite a few purple gis in there as well, but they looked a bit too big, as they might have been passed down from Goten's brother. That didn't mean that was all there was though, as there were also some casual clothes such as some jeans and t-shirts. Goku Jr. decided to wear one of his orange gis, but without his blue tank top under it. Goku showed Goku Jr. where the bathroom was located so he could change his clothing, After he put the clothing on, the two went back outside.

When the two got back outside, Chi-Chi instantly started smiling. He looked so much like her husband when he was a young boy… it brought back tons of good memories of their first date… wow, what a date that was…

"Alright, you ready now?" Goku said, as he got into his fighting stance. "Um...ya." Goku Jr. replied, as he got into his own fighting stance. Goku noticed that it looked somewhat similar to his own, but had most likely gone through a whole lot of changes due to it being passed down and adjusted by others. "Awe come on, loosen up! You're like as stiff as a board! You really need to calm down… I know you're worried about everything, but you can't be like that forever y'know..." Goku said, trying to help the child out. Goku Jr. inhaled, and exhaled a few times. After a moment, he simply replied with "Alright, let's do this."

Like last time, Goku started off slowly with Goku Jr, to see how far he could be pushed. He was doing very simple punches and kicks, all of them at a decent pace, well, for Goku anyway. The speed of the punches were pretty fast to Goku Jr, but he was successfully dodging and countering all of them, as Goku hoped he would. After continuing doing that for a minute or two, Goku decided to crank it up a notch. He began to fly upwards, hoping to have the fight continue in the air. Goku Jr. flew up towards him, proving to Goku that he could fly. However, his skills in that department were definitely not perfect. It seemed that he recently learned it too, as his movements in the air were a bit shaky. Definitely something he had to work on in the future. Right before Goku Jr. even managed to start to throwing punches, Goku vanished! He had seen this technique before during his fight with Vegeta Jr. during the world martial arts tournament. Unfortunately, Goku Jr. wasn't exactly the best at sensing ki… He could faintly sense something moving around him rapidly, and its speed was incredible! However, he was too focused on the ki to actually try to cover up or dodge any openings he had on him, which led to him being kicked in the back. While Goku wasn't really using any power in that kick, it was still surprisingly effective, as it sent him flying towards the ground.

"Owe!" he said, after getting up after crashing into the ground. He began realizing the huge difference in power. He knew his great great grandfather could easily win, but he wasn't expecting a simple kick with not much force to hurt so much! "You alright?" Goku questioned, as he didn't even put any power at all into that kick. "Ya, I'm alright… Let's keep going." Junior said. Goku Jr. began to start attacking, and Goku didn't just dodge all of them, but he blocked every attack with _just_ his pointer finger! "Wow!" Goku Jr. said, full of surprise. "You're really good!" Goku Jr. said, smiling at the raw skill his ancestor possessed. "Heh, thanks… I try." Goku spoke, smiling while scratching the back of his head.

Goku Jr. had to give it his all if he wanted to stand a chance. He began to shout, as golden ki started forming around him. His hair started glowing, as it started flying up. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Goku Jr. said, shouting one final time, as his hair turned golden, as it stood up straight. He transformed into a Super Saiyan!

"Wow, you can go Super Saiyan!?" Goku said in excitement. He didn't quite expect that, considering how little Saiyan blood Goku Jr. had inside of him. "This is getting exciting!" Goku said, smiling.

Goten, Chi-Chi and Puck all were looking up at the sky in shock.

"Oh no, he turned into a delinquent as well!..." Chi-Chi said, in complete disappointment. She _hated_ those Super Saiyan transformations! "Wow, he can go Super Saiyan?!" Goten exclaimed. "Yeah, you can't?" Puck said, looking at Goten in confusion. "No, I can." Goten said, transforming right next to his mother and Puck. Puck had never gotten such a good look at the form, but he could feel the raw power flowing around him. "Wow, I've never gotten such a good luck of the form…It's incredible." Puck said, aweing in amazement. Goten smiled, and began to chuckle a bit. "Ok that's nice and all, but do you have to do that right in front of me?" Chi-Chi spoke with an attitude. "Oh, sorry…" Goten spoke softly. Not wanting to cause any problems, powered down to his normal state.

"As I was saying, I'm just surprised that he can with that little Saiyan blood in him! Let's see…" Goten said, as he started mumbling numbers and stuff, trying to do the math. After a moment, he continued. "He's only 1/16 Saiyan… and he can still go Super Saiyan!" Goten said.

"Huh… I never thought of it that way." Puck said, now wondering how he could go Super Saiyan now. He knew his friend could, but didn't realize how, considering the lack of Saiyan blood.

"Alright, if you wanna play that game…" Goku said, smirking. "Haaah!" Goku shouted, as the same golden aura surrounded him. He turned Super Saiyan as well, to go against his great grandson's transformation. Granted, he didn't need to whatsoever, as he could probably beat Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks with enough effort in his base form. He figured he might as well have some fun with the fight.

"I should have expected you to transform as well." Goku Jr. said, getting into his fighting stance once more. "Heh heh. Shall we?" Goku spoke aloud. The two flew towards each other, as Junior rapidly threw out a flurry of punches and kicks. Goku easily managed to dodge them, as he prepared to counter attack. Using instant transmission, Goku warped behind Junior and grabbed his arm. Goku Jr. struggled to escape his grasp, but simply couldn't, as Goku tossed him into the ground beneath him.

The toss seemed to be effective, as Goku Jr. powered down from Super Saiyan after he had hit the ground. "Ugh…" Goku Jr. spoke softly. The throw did really hurt his back, as that was where he landed. Goku flew down, checking if the child was alright. "Sorry, got a bit carried away there…" Goku said, as he reached out his hand to the hybrid Saiyan, so he could help him get up. After Goku Jr. grabbed onto his hand, he pulled up the child. "Are you alright? I was having so much fun I forgot it was just a sparring match…" Goku said, checking on his great great grandson. After a moment, Goku Jr. said "Yeah, I'm alright… my back just hurts a bit, that's all…"

"Alright, that's good." Goku said with a sigh of relief. Goten flew over to the two saiyans, and began to speak. "I'm glad you're alright." He said, smiling. Puck and Chi-Chi ran over to the three of them, as Puck said "You took quite the fall, you're lucky you didn't break your back…" Chi-Chi told everyone that it would be best to go ahead and calm down or relax in the house. The three of them all agreed that would be a good idea, so they went into their cozy little house.

"Say, Junior, that gi is pretty dirty. Can you give it to me so I can put it in the wash?" Chi-Chi asked her time traveling grandson.

"Alright." He replied, as he started walking towards the bathroom. Or at least he would've been walking towards the bathroom if he knew where it was, so he just kind of walked around the house and explored until he found it.

"Hey mom, why'd you call him Junior?" Goten asked his mother. "Well since his name is also Goku, I asked him what we should call him. He told me that some people call him Goku Junior, so I decided it would be best to call him Junior." She told her youngest son. "Oh, ok. That makes sense." Goten simply replied.

"Alright, I'll let you relax today so you can hang out with Junior and Puck, but tomorrow you're gonna continue studying, got it?" She informed Goten. Goten sighed, before saying "Ok…" "Now, how about you take Puck to your room with you," she said, pointing to Puck who had came inside with them. "I'll tell Junior to go to your room when he comes back." Chi-Chi informed the two children. "Alright." Goten replied. "C'mon, I'll show you where my room is." Goten said, as he waved his hand in a forward motion to tell Puck to follow him.

After saying that, he began to walk to his room. "Wow, what a day!" he thought to himself, as he fell back onto his bed. "Well you seem pretty excited about this." Puck said, as he slightly smiled at how his friend's look alike was acting. If the two were wearing the exact same close and you were facing the back side of their heads, he'd bet that no one would be able to tell the difference. "Well of course I'm excited!" Goten said, as he started laying down on his bed. "There's still so much I wanna ask you two… but I don't know where to start!" Goten said, as he grinned.

Before Goten could continue speaking, Goku Jr. came in, wearing his pajamas once again, as it was the only clothing that he actually had with him. "Hi…" Goku Jr. said quietly as he walked in. He may have loosened up a bit, but he still was really bad at talking to new people, even if Goten was his his great uncle. He still couldn't believe that, this little boy who looked just like him is his great _uncle_! Goten jumped out of his friend, and smiled back to the 1/16th Saiyan child. "Hi!" he said aloud. "What's up?" Goten asked him. "Oh… uh, nothing really… I just don't know what to do now…" Junior spoke softly. This house was different, the location of the house is different, the people here are different, everything was so new to him!

"Well, we can play some kind of game or something if you like. I don't mind." Goten said, in an attempt to make their two guests more comfortable. "I'm fine with playing something, what games we talking about?" Puck said, questioning Goten. "Well, let's see…" Goten spoke, as he opened up his closet door, which revealed a few board games he had. Puck noticed some that he liked, such as "Connect 4", "Shoots and Ladders", and… just a deck of cards. He also saw "Twister", but he was never a fan of that game. Too much… effort. "I'm fine with Connect 4." Puck said. Goten pulled out the game, set up the game, split up the game pieces, and the two began to play. However, Goku Jr. really wasn't in a gaming mood at that moment. He didn't know much about his Grunkle… Whenever Puck and his friends used to bully him, he would be too scared and shy to say anything or stand up for himself. Speaking of Grunkle, he liked that name that Goten made, it felt silly, but considering his great uncle was currently about ten years old, it would probably be okay to call him that.

His train of thought was interrupted as Goten shouted "Wow, smart move!" Puck followed up with "Thanks!"

As the game ended, Goku Jr, both Goten and Puck were aware that he looked kind of bored, and a bit troubled. "Hey, Goku, wanna verse Goten?" Puck asked his friend. "Ummm… sure…" he said, sounding a bit unsure of himself.

"Are you alright?" Goten asked the young Saiyan. "Uh..." was all he replied with. "Don't worry about him, he just doesn't feel comfortable around new people." Puck spoke, with a bit of disappointment in his voice. Goku Jr. just looked down at the floor beneath him after Puck said that. Goten looked kind of upset and disappointed. He really wanted to help out, but nothing seemed to be working.

Suddenly, Goten heard his mother's voice calling him over. "Goten, it's Trunks on the phone! He wants to talk to you!" she called out. Goten got up, and walked over to get the phone from his mom.

"Hello?" Trunks said. "Hey Trunks…" Goten replied with, sounding kind of upset. "Yo, you sound sad, what happened?" Trunks asked in concern. "Nothing, Junior is just really socially awkward and doesn't feel like talking right now…" Goten answered, still sounding upset.

Trunks paused for a moment, before continuing. "Who's Junior?" "Goku Jr." was all Goten replied with. "Since when do you refer to your dad by his name?" Trunks asked his best friend. "No, I-" Suddenly, Goten realized that he had gotten so caught up in the moment, that he didn't even realize that Trunks hadn't met Goku Jr. and Puck yet!

"Hey, are you free right now?" Goten asked his friend with excitement in his voice. "Well I mean I'm talking to you right now, so…" Trunks said, as he slightly chuckled. "Do you mind if I come over? I have some people I want you to meet." Goten said, as he smiled. "Uh, ya sure, let me ask my mom if it's alright." "Me too." Goten replied.

Goten put the phone down, and ran towards his mom. "Hey mom, is it alright if I go introduce Junior and Puck to Trunks and everyone else at Capsule Corp?" "Alright, let me go ahead and tell the boys that you want them to go with you." Chi-Chi said. Goten ran back over to the phone. "My mom said that it's alright for me to come over." Goten told Trunks. "Ya, same." Trunks said. "Ok good, I'll see you in a little." Goten said. "Alright, cya." Trunks said, as he hung up the phone.

Chi-Chi came back with the two children following behind. "Your mom said that you wanted us to go somewhere, where are we going?" Puck asked.

What Goten said surprised Puck and especially Goku Jr. "We're going to Capsule Corp!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Edit: as of 1/5/2018, I have edited this chapter and polished it up a bit; fixing spelling mistakes, grammar errors, and some other things. Hope you enjoy the fixes.**

 **Last time on "Make a Wish"...**

 **Goku and Goku Jr's sparring match took place, as Goku Jr. showed off his ability to go Super Saiyan, which surprised everyone. After their battle, Goten tried to talk to Goku Jr, but the fact that he was socially awkward made him not talk. After Goten got a call from Trunks, he's now going to take the two time-travellers are going to Capsule Corp! Find out what happens next in this chapter of "Make a Wish!"**

"C-Capsule Corp?" Puck said, while stuttering. He knew very well what Capsule Corporation was. They were the world's most famous and richest company in the world! Along with that, Goku Jr's friend, Vegeta, also lived there. "We're going to Capsule Corp?" Goku Jr. said, as excitement filled up inside of him, for the same reasons as Puck. One of his good friends Vegeta, or more commonly known as Vegeta Jr, lived there.

"Ya, you know what Capsule Corp is?" Goten asked the two children. "How couldn't we? It's the biggest company in the world!" Puck said, raising his hands up in the air. "Ya, plus my friend Vegeta lives there too!" Goku Jr. said happily.

"Ve-Vegeta?" Goten said, looking dumbstruck. "Ya, Vegeta. Vegeta Jr." Goku Jr. said. "Oh, alright… in that case, I think you'll enjoy your time there." Goten said while smiling. Goten opened up the front door as he walked out of the house. Before he closed the door, he shouted "Bye mom! See you later!"

"Bye, stay safe!" Chi-Chi said in response. As Goten closed the door, he saw his father still training outside. "Hey guys, what's up?" Goku said, as he looked in their direction. After Goku Jr, Puck, Goten, and Chi-Chi went inside, Goku decided to keep practicing, like usual. "We were gonna go to Capsule Corp, wanna come?" Goten said, hoping his father would come with them. "Ya, sure! Did you guys tell Chi-Chi? She'll get mad if you don't." Goku asked in worry of his wife's rage. "Don't worry dad, I already told her." Goten said, reassuring his dad. "Alright, good." Goku paused for a moment, before sticking out his hand. "Grab on everyone!" Goku said, with a big smile. Goten already knew what Goku was going to do, but Goku Jr. and Puck had no idea. "Why?" Goku Jr. and Puck asked. Goku chuckled for a brief moment before saying "Trust me, just hold on, and we'll get to Capsule Corp." So, all three children put their hands onto Goku's hand. Goku Jr. was very curious as to what his great grandfather was going to do. Goku Jr. watched as he put his other hand near his head, as he stuck out his middle finger and his index finger.

For a brink moment, Goku Jr. could have sworn he saw a flash of complete white for a moment, unsure if it was what his Grandpa did, or if he blinked a bit longer than usual.

After a few seconds, Goku Jr. realized something odd.

They were now in a completely new location!

 **11:14 AM:**

"Ah!" Goku Jr. shouted, and he fell to the ground in shock. "How'd you do that!?" Goku Jr. asked, still in total shock and confusion. "Hehe, it's a little technique called instant transmission!" Goku said, smiling. "What do you mean?" Puck said, in confusion. He hadn't even realized that he was in a completely new area. Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, as Puck looked around his surroundings. "WAIT… HOW?" Puck asked in total shock. Goten started laughing at his reaction. "Like dad said, instant transmission can teleport you anywhere!" Goten informed Puck and Junior. "Wow… that's… cool…" Puck said, as he held onto his head. That ended up giving him a massive headache…

Goku Jr. looked closer at his new surroundings. He was in front of a very large building, located in a large city. He could very much so identify the large building as Capsule Corporation, but there were slight difference here and there. Puck could also identify the building as Capsule Corporation.

Suddenly, a voice, specifically a child's voice, was heard from a distance. "Yo, Goten!" was what it called out. A young boy with purple hair who looked about Goten's age came running over towards "Goten." This boy's name was Trunks, Goten's best friend. After he approached the group, he didn't even realize the real Goten or Puck in the group. He saw Goku Jr. first, and didn't think much of it. He _did_ see Goku was there, but he didn't really feel the need to talk to him. "So, who'd you want me to meet?" Trunks asked Goku Jr, thinking it was Goten. "Hey… did you get a girlfriend or something?... That's who you want me to meet, isn't it?" Trunks said, with a smirk on his face. Goku looked at his son's face, and noticed he had a slight blush. He couldn't make out if he was annoyed or laughing on the inside.

"Trunks, I'm over here." Goten said, still slightly blushing. Trunks looked over to the real Goten. Then back at the other Goten. Then back to the actual Goten, and so forth. "Wait… what's going on?" Trunks asked. Goku decided it would be best to explain. "Well, I'm gonna guess who Goten wanted you to meet… Trunks, I'd like you to meet Goku and Puck!" Goku said, moving out of the way so he could see Puck. "Uh, hey!" Puck said, quite awkwardly I might add. Trunks, just kept standing there, looking at everyone. Once Trunks got a better look at the other Goten, he realized that this wasn't the Goten who he had known for a very long time. "So… is there a reason that he looks so much like you, and literally has _your name?_ " Trunks said, looking at the adult Goku, while pointing to Junior. "Well, these two are from the future! Almost 100 years into the future to be exact." Goku said, smiling, as he crouched down to get on eye level with Trunks. "The-The future? Did the future me do this or something? Did he come back in time again?" Trunks asked. Considering the future Trunks had left to go back to his timeline a bit over a week ago, he really thought that could be the reason. "Well… not quite, they don't even know how they got here… Right now we're trying to figure out how to get these two home." Goku said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow, really? That sucks." Trunks said. He then looked towards Goku Jr. and Puck. "So… what's the future like?" "Um… it's nice… I guess…" Goku Jr. said softly. Like last time, he isn't the best around new people. Then, he realized something, that name… "Wait, your name is Trunks, right?" Goku Jr. said. "Um….ya… why?" Trunks replied, questioning why that was important.

"My grandma told me about the adventures she went on with you and my great great grandpa went on!" Goku Jr. said in excitement. "Adventures huh? What kind of adventures we talkin' about?" "From what she told me, you traveled into space to gather Black Star Dragon Balls." Goku Jr. said.

Trunks managed to say "Space travels huh? That sounds familiar-" Suddenly everyone processed what Junior said, the last part of what was said caught everyone's attention. "What're Black Star Dragon Balls?" Goku asked his great great grandson. "They're special dragon balls, but that's about all I know about them… I've never seen them before." Goku Jr. said, which disappointed everyone a bit. "Oh well…" Goku said.

Everyone stayed silent for a minute, before Goten decided to speak up. "So, Trunks… wanna play a game with Puck and Junior?" "Uh… sure, not like we got much else to do… Also, why're you calling him Junior?" Trunks responded with. Goku Jr. told him why. "...Well, my name is Goku, but some people call me Goku Junior. To avoid confusion, they're just calling me Junior."

"Oh, alright, that makes sense I guess…" Trunks said. The four kids started to walk into the main Capsule Corporation building. When Trunks opened the door to walk in the building, he saw someone standing right behind it, woman with blue hair and a white lab coat to be exact. Goku Jr. immediately made a connection to this woman and Vegeta Jr's mom. "Oh, hey mom." Trunks said. The woman at the door was the owner of Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs. Bulma simply looked down at the group of children before everyone could see her eyes widen. "Uh… I can explain?" Trunks said. Bulma put her hand against her head, before responding after a moment. "Please… _enlighten me_ on this situation." "Oh, these two are from the future, this is Goku Jr. and Puck." Trunks said, pointing to the two children alongside him. Bulma just stood there for a few seconds, before she realized that the four children had gotten past them and continued walking further into the building.

"Wow, this place is huge! I've never been inside of it" Puck said with excitement, as he looked around, seeing all the different rooms at paths they could go through. "Ya, at first it's pretty difficult to navigate through this place, but after a while you get used to it." Trunks said. As they continued to walk through, they eventually reached Trunks' room. "Hey, this is where Vegeta's room is!" Junior said with joy. Trunks stayed silent for a moment, before saying "No… my dad's room is over there." He said, as he pointed over to his parents' bedroom. "Oh, right… I meant _my_ friend Vegeta… Vegeta Jr." He said, feeling somewhat embarrassed at his mistake.

"Vegeta Jr?" Trunks and Goten said at the same time. "Mhm!" He's Vegeta's…-" Goten interrupted him, pretty much already knowing what he was going to say. "Vegeta's great great grandson?" Goten questioned. "Yup!" Goku Jr. responded with. "Wow, great great grandson huh? And you're how far into the future?"

"About 100 years." Puck said. "Huh. Neat." Was all Trunks replied with.

Meanwhile, Bulma had walked up to Goku, getting ready to ask what was going on. "Goku, you better have a good explanation for this!" Bulma said, unsure as to if she should be angry or incredibly confused. "Uh… well to be honest, I don't have an explanation…" Goku said, rubbing the back of his head. "The two said they randomly awoke here, and after a bit of talking we learned their 100 years from the future."

Bulma sighed, before speaking again. "Well, I'd be able to send them back to their time with the time machine, but _Beerus_ destroyed it…" "Oh, ya, forgot about that…" Goku said.

Bulma straightened out her lab coat, before speaking once again. "Well in that case, I'm going to go introduce myself." She then walked back into the building, as she closed the front door.

Back at Trunks' room, the four children walked into his room, while everyone but Trunks sat on Trunks' bed. "So, what do ya, wanna play? I got some video games we can play, board games, card games, and some other stuff." Trunks asked. "Oh, can we play, uh, what was it… Super Smash Bros? Junior would probably enjoy that one!" Goten exclaimed in excitement. "Sure, I don't see why not."

After a few minutes, Goten, Trunks, and Puck were all battling as their favorite video game characters. Even in the future, some of those characters were still around. However, one person in the room decided not to play, a child named Goku Jr. He didn't know why he wouldn't, he really didn't. He was… far too nervous, and was thinking about too much right now. "Does everyone like me? What do they think of me? Do they even want me here?" Were some of his thoughts. All the bullying that had happened to him left him somewhat traumatized, causing him to wonder quite oftenly as to what others think of him.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened, revealing the same woman from earlier. "Hey kids, what're ya doin?" Bulma said, trying to sound… hip? "Hey mom, we're playing Smash Bros." Trunks said, as he looked back at the T.V. She saw a green dinosaur, fighting a buff man with a mask on, and a pink puff ball trying to eat people… She figured it would be best not to ask what she was looking at. "Oh, alright…" Was all Bulma said. She walked into the room, to see how her… "guests" were doing. The bigger kid with darker skin looked like he was having a blast playing the game, but the other one, the one that looked strikingly like Goku and Goten, was sitting on the bed, looking a bit sad. She sat down onto the bed with him. "Oh, hello…" was all Goku Jr. said. "Hi there, what's your name?" She said, trying to comfort the Goku look alike. "My name's Goku- er, Goku Junior…" He said, trying to correct himself, as not to confuse anyone else about his name.

"Nice to meet you Goku." She said softly, smiling. "You look a lot like Goku and Goten. I've known Goku since he was your age you know…" Bulma said. "Oh… uh, that's cool… I get that a lot…" He spoke. Bulma knew this conversation wouldn't go anywhere unless she tried a new approach. "You're the shy type, aren't you?..." Bulma said quietly. It took Junior a minute before speaking up. "...Ya, I am… I'm not very good around new people… Even if they are family and everything, they're still people who I don't know…" Junior said, as he started to bury his face into a nearby pillow. Goten could hear what was going on in the background, and he felt really bad… "Hey Trunks, can you pause the game for a moment?" Goten asked his best friend. "Uh sure." Was all he replied, as he clicked the pause button to halt the game's progress. Goten got up, and walked over to his lookalike, as Puck and Trunks were listening. Puck forgot that the person he was playing wasn't his best friend Goku Jr, but instead his friend's Great Great Uncle. He still couldn't believe that…

"Hey, are you alright?" Goten asked. "You said you didn't wanna play this round, but I assumed that was so you could see how the game works or… something…" Goten added on. "If you really do have a problem, then you should tell us…" Puck said. "I'd hate to see you upset." He added.

"Seriously, stop being upset! Like we said, we're gonna get you home, just chill out dude…" Trunks said, giving his thought on what was going on. Granted, he took a more… aggressive approach, but he really didn't care. Goku Jr. stayed silent for another minute, before speaking up. "I… I know… but I'm just… I feel really uncomfortable here… I'm surrounded by people I don't even know, in a time I don't even exist in,... I don't know, It just… It feels wrong…"

Everyone stayed silent for a bit, before Bulma started ruffling his hair. "Shhhh…. Don't worry, everything will be alright… Come on, let's go outside… You could use some fresh air…" Bulma said, comforting the child. While Trunks wasn't a very emotional child, he couldn't help but feel bad. This child looked _identical_ to his best friend from the back. Even from the front, it was still difficult to tell the difference between Goten and Junior, unless you have a good understanding of what one of them looked like.

Goku Jr. stayed silent for a moment, before nodding his head in agreement to go outside.

Junior, Puck, Goten, Trunks, and Bulma all began to walk outside of Trunks' room, as they wandered through the hallways, making their way towards the front door. Upon opening the door, Goku Jr. was very surprised as to what he saw.

Both his great great grandfather and a shorter man with black spikey hair were engaged in combat, as punches flew everywhere. Goku Jr. was easily able to identify this man as Vegeta, as he had seen pictures of him, plus his striking resemblance to Vegeta Junior. The two Saiyans were having a very intense match, neither seemed to be holding back… and if they were, they weren't holding back much. Goten, Trunks, Goku Jr, Puck, and Bulma all watched as shockwaves from the clash of their punches. "Whoa… they're incredible!..." Junior said, in complete shock. Puck literally couldn't speak, as he was in complete awe. "Please, they haven't even gotten started yet." Trunks said, smirking.

After a few more minutes of the two's intense battle, they reappeared on the ground, panting. They were almost out of breath from their fight. "You've… gotten really strong… Vegeta…" Goku said, gasping for some air. "I could… say the same… Kakarot…" Vegeta replied. After about a minute of them getting some air back, they finally began speaking without having to pause. "I think it's time for us to fight on our next level, wouldn't you agree Kakarot?" Vegeta said, as a golden aura surrounded his body, as his hair turned the same color as the ki around him. "Couldn't agree more." Goku replied, as he too also transformed into a Super Saiyan. Right before the two Super Saiyans could begin their next round, they noticed a group of children and one adult to their sides. Suddenly, Vegeta smirked. "You there." Vegeta said, as he pointed at the time traveling Saiyan child. "M-Me?..." Goku Jr. replied. "Yes, you. Your _great great grandfather_ told me about you and your little friend." "Um… yes…" Goku Jr. managed to reply. This Vegeta was a _scary_ looking man! "Get over here." Was all Vegeta said to him. "Uh-h… ok…" was what Junior managed to spit out. He slowly walked over to the two adult Saiyans. "So, _Goku_ " Vegeta said, taunting the boy. "I've heard that there's a 'Vegeta Jr.' in the future as well… This buffoon right here-" He said, pointing to Goku, "overheard you talking to the two brats." Vegeta said, as he pointed to his son and Goku's youngest son.

"So tell me… Is he stronger than you? Your rival?"

"Uh… Um, yes Mr… Vegeta sir, he's my friend and rival…"

Vegeta got down on knees, to be on eye level with the child. "Who's stronger, you or him?" Vegeta said. "... We recently fought in the world tournament… and I won, but not by much… sir…" Goku Jr. said quietly. Not only was he very shy, but he found Vegeta to be very scary-looking. Once Junior said that, Vegeta's expression went from smiling to a bit pissed off. "Hm… In that case, I'll be sure to show you and this buffoon that currently, my bloodline is superior!" Vegeta shouted, as he began to charge up some more. "Whatever you say Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed, as he began to charge up as well. Goku Jr, not wanting to get caught up in the fight, backed away from the two adult saiyans, and ran quickly back over to the group he was in a little bit ago.

"I heard what you they said… there's a Vegeta Jr. too? What are the odds of that?" Bulma said, chuckling while smiling. "Ya… you look a lot like his mom too." he said. As he said that, Trunks started laughing "Haha… that's… really weird when you think about it…even weirder if it was the other way around...heh, daddy jokes." Trunks said. Everyone stayed silent, before Puck got the joke. "Awe that's messed up!" was all he said. Goten and Goku Jr. were still a bit too young and innocent to understand the joke. A few moments after cracking the joke, Trunks felt a sharp pain of the back of his head. "Trunks! That's very inappropriate y'know!" Bulma said loudly. She had slapped Trunks in the back of his head. Normally, it wouldn't have hurt the boy, but since he had his power level low and was off guard, it did quite a lot of damage to him. "Owe!... Ugh, sorry…" was all Trunks said quietly. "Jeez, that look like it hurt…" Puck added. All Trunks said was, "Ya, it surprisingly did…"

The two Saiyans continued charging up, as electricity began to form around the two of them. Everyone watched in amazement as their power continued to increase. You didn't need to be able to sense power levels to be able to tell. As they continued charging, a light blue aura started to appear around them. "What the-" was all Goku Jr. was able to say.

The two began shouting, as the blue aura continued to grow, as it soon engulfed both of the Saiyans. The aura wasn't clear, as he couldn't quite see what was happening to the two adults inside of the aura. After a few moments, the blue aura slowly started disappearing. What emerged from the auras was not what Junior or Puck were expecting. The two Saiyans had a mysterious, light blue ki surrounding them, with light blue hair standing upwards, as if they were Super Saiyans. It was as if the sun was shining down directly towards them, bowing at their presence.

Goku Jr. could barely speak, but he did manage to spit out something.

"What… what is that!?"

 **Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took long to release, I've been really busy with school and stuff recently, I hope you understand.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edit: as of 1/5/2018, I have edited this chapter and polished it up a bit; fixing spelling mistakes, grammar errors, and some other things. Hope you enjoy the fixes.**

 **Last time on "Make a Wish"...**

 **After Goten, Goku, Junior, and Puck all went to Capsule Corp, Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta met Goku Jr! After Goku Jr. felt really upset and nervous, they went back outside, and found Goku and Vegeta fighting each other! After Vegeta questioned Junior about Vegeta Jr, Goku and Vegeta began to transform to their ultimate form, Super Saiyan Blue! What will happen this time? Find out on this chapter of "Make a Wish!"**

Goku Jr. could barely speak, but he did manage to spit out something.

"What… what is that!?"

"It's Super Saiyan Blue!" Goten and Trunks said at the same time. "Super Saiyan… Blue?..." Goku Jr. said quietly. "I… I can't sense their power levels…" Junior said. "Well none of us here can actually." Trunks said, before continuing. "Only other gods can sense god ki." "G-God ki!?" Puck and Junior exclaimed at the same time. "Ya… you _did_ know about this form right? I figure it's pretty important, and would be in the future too." Goten asked his lookalike. "No… I've… never heard or seen anything like it…" He said, questioning his knowledge on the form. "Maybe grandma just never told me about it?..." He said quietly, but loud enough that everyone around him could hear.

"I mean it could be that…" Puck said. "Or maybe they have a more powerful form in the future. Do you know Goku?" Puck asked his friend. "Well, what forms _have_ you been informed about?" Bulma asked the young child. "So far, all I can think of is Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, and…" Goku Jr. paused. "And what?" Goten asked. "And Super Saiyan 4." Everyone's eyes widened, excluding Puck and Junior. "Super Saiyan… 4?!" Trunks shouted in shock. He shouted loud enough that both Goku and Vegeta heard some of what Trunks said. They both stopped fighting, and flew over to the group.

"Hey, what're ya talkin' about?" Goku questioned. "If I heard correctly, you said something about a _Super Saiyan_ _ **4**_ **.** " Vegeta said, putting a big emphasis on the "four." "Tell me. What do you know about this form." Vegeta said, with a stern look on his face, more so than usual. "Uh… well, I've only seen pictures and heard stories of Super Saiyan 4… But I can tell you what it looks like…"

"Hm." was all Vegeta said. "I have no use for knowing what a Super Saiyan 4 looks like." Vegeta said. "All that matters is its use in battle. I'm not one to use a less-superior form, unless I have a good reason, like testing someone's power." Vegeta said.

"Well Vegeta, _I for one_ care about what it looks like…" Goku said, attempting to sound serious, but clearly joking around, has he ultimately started laughing after he said it. "But why not? Any info would be useful… maybe." Goku said grinning, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ya, I wanna know Junior!" Goten said. "Ya, same." Trunks replied. "Agreed." Puck said. "Ya, I don't see why not." Bulma said.

"Heh… ok…" Goku Jr. said, slightly blushing at all the attention he was getting, while having both of his hands behind his head. "Uh, well,... Your hair grows out a bit, and your hair stays its normal color, unlike… uh… every other Super Saiyan form…" Goku Jr. said, trying to remember all the details of the form's appearance. "You also have red fur covering most of your chest… and you need a Saiyan tail to turn Super Saiyan 4, or at least that's what Grandma Pan has told me." The child said.

"If anything it sounds more like a great ape kind of transformation… But that's just what I think." Goten began to ask Vegeta a question. "Great Ape? What's that?" "Ya, what is it? It sounds sick as hell." Trunks said. "Um, heck." He quickly added, as not to get hit again by his mom. Since both Goten and Trunks had their tails cut off at birth, neither of them had heard of the form or experienced it for themselves, as it never came up in conversations either. "In short, it's a form that Saiyans have access to, that turns you into a giant ape." As Vegeta said it, the two boys' eyes lit up. "Before you get your hopes up, you can only turn into it if you have a Saiyan tail and you see a full moon. Not to mention that it's incredibly hard to control it, without proper training anyway." Vegeta added on. Suddenly, the excitement that was in their eyes vanished. "Awe… is there anyway to get your tail back?" Goten asked the Saiyan Prince.

"Well, honestly I'm not quite sure, but from what I've heard and seen, it most commonly regrows when you're a child. Kakarot has told me his grew back several times as a kid, and your brother's tail re-grew back during our battle." Vegeta responded, as he remembered that fight… He still couldn't believe he was defeated by a mere child… how pathetic he felt at the time… Now, however, times were very different.

"Well, based off of what we currently know, I'll be sticking to Super Saiyan Blue." Vegeta said. "I don't see how this form can top a form with God Ki." Vegeta added.

"Ya,... I can only go Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, and Super Saiyan Blue. I doubt a Super Saiyan 4 would be able to top God ki…" Goku said to his great great grandson. "As can I." Vegeta said. Vegeta can and could go Super Saiyan 3, but as he stated, what's the use of using a less-superior form? He could also very well go Super Saiyan God, as Super Saiyan Blue was a combination of the Super Saiyan form and the Super Saiyan God form. At that moment, Junior got a good look at his great great grandfather and Vegeta Jr's great great grandfather. They were still both in the form they called "Super Saiyan Blue." While he couldn't sense the form's power, he could feel the pressure from it. He wanted to test that power… but Trunks said something about "God ki." Does its power really rival the gods? If so, how powerful were the gods? And What about "Super Saiyan God?" What's that form do?

Suddenly, Trunks interrupted them, realizing something about what Junior had said about Super Saiyan 4. "Wait, so if your tail doesn't really grow back as an adult, and you claim you need a tail to go Super Saiyan 4, then how did Goten's dad and my dad go Super Saiyan 4?"

Everyone stayed silent for a moment. Puck was the first to speak up. "Ya… that...is a really good question…"

Goku Jr. really didn't have a good answer for that… well, for Vegeta anyway. "Well… for Mr. Vegeta, I'm not too sure… but in Grandpa's case, Mr. Vegeta already answered that question."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Goku asked his future grandson.

"Well he said that only kids can regrow their tails."

Everyone stayed silent, before Goku asked the same question again.

"Like I already said, what's that supposed to mean?" Goku Jr. didn't understand what he meant, until he realized he left out a very important detail. "Oh, sorry… I left of some information, didn't I? I probably should have mentioned what happens to you." Once again, everyone was silent for a quick moment.

"In the future, you kinda…"

"Kinda… what?"

"...get turned into a k-"

Before Junior was able to finish his sentence, a bright light emerged from the sky, as a bright beam of light flew down towards the land in front of them. "What is that?!" He asked in panic. "Relax! It's just Lord Beerus and Whis!" Was all Goku said. "We'll uh, talk later about me turning into something, ok?" Goku added on. "L...lord?" was all that Puck and Goku Jr. said.

As the light slowly faded away, emerging from it was a large purple cat like-creature, and a tall blue man with very tall white hair.

Before any of their new guests had an opportunity to speak, Bulma spoke up first. She began walking towards the two. "Well, come here for more food I'm assuming?" She asked them.

"Well, not quite… well, in a little bit actually." The purple cat said, as he had a menacing grin on his face after agreeing to eating some food in a bit. "Eh, anyway, I sensed Goku and Vegeta's ki all the way from home." Beerus paused for a moment. "So I thought I'd watch as a spectator." He said, his smirk growing.

"Hey," Goku Jr. said, pulling on the side of Goku's pants. "Why's he called ' _Lord'_ Beerus?" He asked his great grandpa. "Well, he's the God of Destruction!" Goku told him. Junior stayed silent for a brief moment.

"G-God?"

"Yup!" was all Goku said to him. Both Goku and Vegeta began to over to Beerus and Whis. As soon as they landed, Goku was the first to speak. "Yo!" Goku said to the two higher ups. "Eh, hi Goku, Vegeta... " Beerus began to say. "I came to watch the sparring match… you two didn't stop fighting did you?" Beerus asked the two Saiyans. "Ya, we stopped when we saw you guys appear." Goku told the God of Destruction.

"Alright then, don't keep me waiting… chop chop." Beerus said, as he clapped his hands together. Whis and he flew over to the group, consisting of Goten, Trunks, Goku Jr, Puck, and Bulma. Goku Jr. and Puck trembled at their presence. Whis was the first to initiate a conversation.

"Hello there everyone." was all Whis said. "Hello Mr. Whis." Goten said, attempting to be friendly, as he slightly bowed. "Yo." Trunks simply said, raising up his hand to give a slight wave. "Uhhh…. Hi." Puck said, rather awkwardly. Whis and Beerus turned their heads towards the new, unfamiliar voice. "Oh, hello there. I don't believe we've met, have we?" Whis said, sticking out his hand towards Puck. "My name's Whis, and this is Lord Beerus. Don't get on his bad side, alright?" Whis said, pointing towards Lord Beerus, and shortly after shaking Puck's hand, as he began laughing at his joke. "My name's Puck… it's uh, nice to meet you." he replied back, shaking Whis' hand. As Whis began to pull his hand back, he asked the child a question.

"So, who's friend would you'd be? Goku's son? Vegeta's son perhaps?" Whis questioned.

"Oh, uh… No, I'm with him." Puck said, as he turned towards Goku Jr, and pointing towards him.

Whis started becoming confused. "Oh my, I didn't quite remember Goku's youngest son having a twin…" Whis paused, as he took a brief look over at Goten. "Well actually Mr. Whis, he's-" Before Goten could finish his sentence, he found his mouth being covered by Trunks. "Don't. Say. Anything." Trunk said quietly to Goten. "After future me came here and Beerus found out, he got _really_ pissed and was ready to destroy us all. Don't say **anything** about him being from the future, ok?" Trunks said, informing Goten of what had happened last time Beerus found out about time travel. "Oh, I see… Alright then." Goten simply replied with. Thankfully, Goku Jr. heard what the two were saying, along with Puck. Bulma didn't need to hear what her son said, as she could recall what happened last time.

Whis then looked back at Junior. "What would your name be young one?" Whis questioned. He knew something was off here, but couldn't quite tell yet. Beerus could tell something wasn't right as well, but was too focused on the fight between Goku and Vegeta, as he could really care less about meeting new children. There was a reason he referred to all of the children as "brats." "Uh….u….my… uh… name's Goku…" Junior said softly and slowly, clearly very nervous. Heck, he was still quite unsure of which one was the God of destruction. Was it the cat? Everyone was calling him "lord", so maybe that had something to do with it? "Ah, so you're named after your father, are you? Very respectful I may add." Whis informed him. Junior was ready to correct Whis, but he decided against taking any further action.

The two Saiyan warriors were currently firing ki blasts at each other rapidly, in hopes of getting of some chip damage, and maybe even surprise attacks. Shortly after the two stopped firing ki blasts and stuck to close combat, as the two sent punches flying at rapid speeds, faster than any normal human could ever see. Many missed the opponent, while many hit the opponent. Due to them both being in Super Saiyan Blue form, no one but Lord Beerus and Whis could tell what was going on. In fact, most of the ground around them was destroyed due to their battle.

"Ugh, this is why I only like it when they fight in the middle of nowhere…" Bulma said, sighing as she held up her head with her left hand. Beerus could tell that she wanted the two to stop fighting now, plus he was starting to get a little bored too. "Alright you two, that's quite enough." Beerus called out. "Maybe I should have just brought them to our planet…" Whis said to himself quietly.

Both Goku and Vegeta powered down to base form, as they flew in front of Beerus and Whis.

"Ugh, honestly guys… I would expect you guys not to get carried away at this point, but clearly you've proved me wrong…" Bulma said, sounding quite peeved. "Heh heh, sorry Bulma… We probably should have fought somewhere else..." Goku said, smiling, with both of his hands resting behind his head.

"Say Goku, I didn't remember you having twins; Goten and the little Goku." Whis said, pointing over to the two Saiyan children. "Huh? What'cha mean 'twins?'" Goku asked Whis. Beerus decided to speak up. "Are you dumb right now or something? He's talking about your two kids over there." Beerus said sternly, pointing over to the same spot Whis was.

"Oooooooh…" Goku said, understanding what he meant. Vegeta understood what the two meant immediately after it was said, but he really didn't care enough to say anything. It was Goku's problem after all. "He's not my son, he's actually my great great grandson from the future." Goku said. Goten, Trunks, Puck, and Junior facepalmed.

Beerus didn't say anything for a moment.

"Oh my, here we go again." Whis said.

"... Say that again please."

"I said he's my great great grandson from the future." Goku replied.

"That's what I thought you said…"

The silence was broken by the sound of a facepalm coming from Trunks.

Suddenly, a dark purple aura surrounded Beerus' body, as he continued to get more and more pissed. "I thought you humans would realize that time travel is a crime considering how last time went, but clearly I was wrong… It appears I'll have to do something about that… After all, a destroyer's work is never complete." Beerus said, only anger inside of his voice.

Beerus prepared to be ready to charge up a deadly ki blast, which would either destroy the Earth, and if not do massive damage to the planet.

"Don't you dare Beerus!" Vegeta said, powering up to Super Saiyan Blue and getting into fighting stance, along with Goku. "Oh believe me, I will do it." Beerus replied.

"No, please don't!..."

Upon turning around, Beerus saw Goku's great grandchild running towards him. "Please don't hurt them!... They didn't do anything wrong!... If you're going to hurt anyone, hurt me…" Junior said softly, clearly sounding sad, knowing this mess was his fault.

"That's some guts you got there kid… tell me, why're you here?" Beerus asked. "Answer wrong and this planet is done for."

"...Uh, well… I…" Junior tried to say.

"Any day now brat." Beerus commented.

"I… don't know why I'm here…"

Beerus stood there, as he slowly dissolved his ki blast. "...What do you mean 'you don't know why you're here?'" Beerus said slowly, as the ki around him dissipated while Goku and Vegeta dropped out of Super Saiyan Blue form. "Yes, please explain." Whis commented.

"L-Last night I woke up due to a bright light, and when I went to go see what it was, I found Puck outside checking it out as well…" He paused as he pointed over to his friend Puck. "Uh, hi…" was all Puck said. "After the light started disappearing I found a ring on the floor, and after I put it on, Puck and I woke up here…" Goku Jr. explained.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment, including Beerus, who was thinking. "So you found a ring, and after you put it on you were sent to this timeline…" Beerus said quietly.

Everyone tried to think of what could have happened, but they came up empty handed. That was until Whis began to speak up. "Ah... I see what's going here now…" "Please enlighten us then." Beerus said back to his angel companion. "Do you mind if I see the ring you found?" Whis asked Goku Jr. "Uh… sure…" Junior said, removing the ring from his finger and handing it to Whis. Whis held up the ring between him and Beerus, so the two could both look at the ring he found. "Hmmm…." was all Whis said. Upon looking at the ring closer, the two began to speak up.

"Hey, isn't this a…" Beerus began to say.

"Yes. It's a time ring." Was all Whis replied with.

 **Author's Notes: Sorry this one took a long time, I've been busy with school, among other things. Even if it takes a while to be updated, this story isn't going to and won't be cancelled. If you enjoyed, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave a review so I know what you think of my story. Also, I need to say one thing, as this will be important in future chapters. Goten** _ **does**_ **go to school. This was confirmed in the first episode of "Dragon Ball Super", when Goku asked Goten why he wasn't at school, and Goten replied with "No dad, this is Sunday!" For the sake of this story, Goten goes to a normal school, and not classes with Trunks, Pilaf, Shu, and Mai, as we've never seen him in a class with the others. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess what? I'm not dead! (Shocking I know). I'd like to apologize for not updating and writing this story for a long, long… LONG time. I will not deny for a even a moment that I have lost a lot of interest in writing this story though, and it may take even longer for the next chapter to release in the future (yes, this isn't the end of the story), but we'll see. Hopefully it doesn't come to that. Also, apologies for not uploading this chapter during Christmas (which is when I said I would), but unfortunately my computer broke and I couldn't upload it. I'm incredibly sorry about that, but things happen. I should have made I post about it, but I didn't, and I'm very sorry.**

 **Last time on "Make a Wish"...**

 **After Beerus and Whis arrived and met Goku Jr, they immediately had some questions. Upon talking to him, Junior gave the ring to Whis so Beerus and he could look at it. The two came to the shocking discovery that the ring he found on that fateful night was actually a time ring! What will happen this chapter? Find out in this thrilling chapter of "Make a Wish!"**

"A time ring!... That's why I knew I had seen the ring before! It was the ring Black wore!" Goku exclaimed.

 _Flashback:  
_ " _Why do I feel like I've seen that ring before?... I can't remember from where though…" Goku said, while rubbing the bottom of his chin. "Oh well… I'll think about it more later."Goku said._

 _End flashback._

"A...time ring? What's that?" Goku Jr. asked the two higher ups. "To put it simply, it's a ring that gods use to travel through time…" Whis explained, before pausing. "You claimed to have found this ring on the floor after a brief flash of light, correct?" "Yup." Puck and Junior both said at the same time. "This is the first time something like this has happened if I recall…" Whis said, uncertainty filling his voice. The two higher ups continued to investigate the ring, until Beerus noticed something.

"Hey, is it just me or is the top of the ring… cracked..." Beerus said, pointing to the top of ring. Upon looking further, there was indeed a crack, though it wasn't big enough to notice without closely paying attention. "Good eye Lord Beerus. I think I see what happened here." Whis spoke aloud. "You know why we may have been sent here?" Junior said, as his face began to light up in curiosity. "Possibly. Allow me to explain what may have happened."

"Well, recently a supreme kai in training did something unheard of; traveling through time to change the world to how he envisioned it… to do that, he used a time ring. Who's to say there isn't a separate timeline where maybe a time ring took damage and broke at some point? It's not like something such as this isn't possible, as Trunks from the future is from a separate timeline himself." Whis stated. Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Goku Jr. and Puck, who didn't quite understand what Whis meant by "Trunks from the future." Whis then continued. "Like I said, this is the first time something like this has happened, so I could indeed be wrong… However, as how the ring got to your timeline, I'm still uncertain. After all, I don't even see time rings often."

"So… if we got another time ring somehow, could we get home?" Puck questioned.

Before Whis could continue, Bulma interrupted. "Well, I could have easily sent you two into the future if I certain someone _didn't destroy my time machine_!" Bulma shouted, looking quite angry. "Well, a God does a God has to do… Time travel is a serious problem, you're lucky I didn't destroy you… Unless, you'd like me to destroy you at this very moment." Beerus said, beginning to speak to her with an attitude. Bulma of course, knew he was only bluffing, but decided against angering Beerus any further.

"Well anyway, if we obtain a functioning time ring, then yes, easily in fact." Whis said to Puck. "It would be best if we do this now instead of waiting."

"Ugh, Whis don't tell me I have to go with you... " Beerus said, attitude filling his voice. "After all, I don't want to miss the food, which Bulma _is_ making, don't we Whis?" Beerus told his attendant. "Wait, but I nev-" Bulma tried to speak, trying to tell them she didn't plan on making food, as her family recently had both a large breakfast and lunch. "Well, you do make a fair point… alright, we'll go fix this mess after food… Besides, I am quite hungry myself." Whis spoke, as his mouth began to water just thinking about all the delicious treats he'd soon be eating. After all, who loved tasting amazing food more than Whis?

"Fine… I'll start preparing the food…" Bulma said somewhat angrily, as she really didn't feel like taking more time out of her day to make _another_ feast. She walked off to go ahead and start preparing the feast.

Silence followed for a few moments.

"So uh… wanna play tag or something?" Trunks asked Goten, Junior and Puck. Of course none of them could say no. Why would they?

A good hour passed before Bulma had returned, carrying out what would look like a buffet times ten. "About time, you had me waiting long enough…" Beerus said, as he got up out of the chair he decided to sit and relax in.

Bulma was of course not pleased by what Beerus had said due to the sheer amount of food she had to prepare, but she was too tired to care at this point.

Everyone gathered around to grab a plate of food, or in most cases, plates of food. "Oh my, what do you call these things?" Whis said, pointing to some crunchy brown meat. "Those are called chicken tenders… or are they chicken strips…? They have a lot of names for some reason." Bulma informed him. "Well no matter what it's called, it's absolutely delightful! After taking one bit he fell in love with yet another food. "Earth truly is a marvelous planet. No other planet I've ever been to has had so many delicious delicacies." Whis attempted to say, his mouth full of food, as he continued to eat some more chicken.

Meanwhile, Goku took a seat next to where Goten and Junior were sitting. The two kids seemed to be getting along very well, which naturally pleased Goku. "Hi dad!" Goten cheerfully said. "What'cha you get to eat?" he asked his father. Goku chuckled, before replying "what _didn't_ I get to eat?" Even the smallest of interactions with his father made Goten's day that much brighter.

The three ate for a few minutes, before Goku began to talk. "So Junior, about what you were trying to say earlier… You never finished explaining cause you got cut off. Care to finish?" Goku asked his young time traveling lookalike.

Goku Jr. took a moment, to decide how he should word exactly what happened to him in the future.

"Uhm... Well… you uh…" Goku Jr. spat out. Goku put his hand on Junior's back, and began to speak. "Hey, I can take it, hehe. After all, I've experienced tons of crazy things in my life. I mean I'm friends with gods, if that's not crazy enough for you I'm very curious what your definition of crazy is."

"Ya, I mean he is an alien after all. That's already quite strange. So am I actually. Well, half anyway." Goten said, adding onto his father's previous statement.

Junior scratched the back of his head, before speaking up. "Uh… well… You kinda… turn into a kid...?" Goku Jr. said quietly and softly, but loud enough for the two others to hear.

"Wow, really!?" Both Goku and Goten exclaimed at the same time. Goku Jr. opened up his eyes in surprise. Goku simply continued to hold a grin, and started laughing. As to if it was a nervous laugh, Junior couldn't tell. "...You really aren't that shocked?

"While ya, such a thing is far from normal, though it certainly isn't the strangest thing to ever happen." Goku informed his great-grandson. While such a strange thing was far from normal, compared to everything else Goku had ever experienced, it was fairly believable that something such as this could and would happen. After all, this was the same person who made friends with Zen-oh, the god of everything. "I'm assuming it was the work of the Dragon Balls?" Goten asked his young lookalike. Junior nodded his head, before taking another bite from his dish. Goku chuckled once again, before replying only with "Ya, I had a feelin'."

Soon after, everyone's bellies were stuffed, and were simply relaxing. That was until Whis broke the silence. "Say, Lord Beerus, isn't it time we go help out Goku's grandson and his friend?" Beerus sighed, before getting up from the chair he was sitting in. "Ya, we should probably get that out of the way shouldn't we… Goku! Brats! Over here!"

Goku along with every other child looked at Beerus, due to Beerus referring to every kid there as "brat." Whis decided to clarify for Beerus. "Puck, little Goku, it's time to send you home. Gather around. You too Goku." The three got up from where they were located and walked over to Whis and Beerus.

Goten looked a bit disappointed, as he was hoping to spend more time with his nephew from the future, but he guessed it just wasn't gonna happen, since they were going back home. However, he couldn't help but feel happy for the two. Goten stood up out from his seat, and waved towards Junior and Puck. "Bye guys! Hope you get home safe!" Goten shouted happily. Trunks couldn't be too sad or anything since he really didn't know any of the two that well, and the same went for just about everyone else. Moments after Goten said his goodbyes, the five were surrounded by a bright light, and just like that they vanished.

A few moments later they appeared at the Sacred World of the Kai, the home of Elder Kai, Supreme Kai, and Kibito. Elder Kai, who was currently reading some questionably lewd magazines under a tree, was the first to notice their appearance. Clearly shaken by the presence of the God of Destruction, he quickly stood up as panic flooded over his face. "L-Lord Beerus! What brings you here on this… fine day?" Elder Kai spat out quickly. He was so alarmed by Beerus' presence that he didn't notice any of his other visitors. "Calm down, we're not here to cause trouble… Unless, you _want_ me to do something to this planet." Beerus said, giving a slight grin, clearly joking around. After all, as a God of Destruction, his job is to destroy things that need to be destroyed. If there was no reason to, then he shouldn't destroy it. That was what he thought, at least. Old Kai's face grew even more terrified, before attempting to speak again, but no words came out. Beerus simply sighed. "Look, just show us where you guys keep your time rings and I'll leave…" Elder Kai took a deep breath before starting to point ahead of him. "That's all I needed…" Beerus said, before the group started walking off.

However, it didn't quite click in Elder Kai's head what Beerus had asked for. "Wait wait wait, for what purpose do you need the time rings?" Elder Kai asked. It was at this moment that Beerus realized who was with the God. Whis, Goku, and a child who appeared to be Goku's youngest son, Goten, was there as well. Goku was the first to speak up. "Well, my great grandson from the future got sent back to the past by accident, so we're gonna try to send him back home." Goku said, looking down towards Goku Jr. while patting him on the back. "Ah… I see." Was all Elder Kai said. "Well I wish you the best of luck in returning him home."

The group continued walking in the direction Elder Kai directed them to, a decent-sized house became to come into vision. This house was where they were headed, as it is where Universe 7's time rings were located. "Is this where we're headed?" Junior asked his great grandpa, looking up at him. Goku, looking down at the future look alike, chuckling. "Heheh, I guess so. Is this where we're headed?" He questioned, as he turned his head towards Whis. "Yes, if I'm correct, this is where the universe 7 time rings are held." Whis responded, holding his hand upwards, his index finger straight up. No one else responded to him, not for a solid few seconds anyway. Goku was the first to break the silence. "...Well? What are we waiting for? C'mon!" Puck exclaimed as he began running in the direction of the house. Goku looked at both Beerus and Whis, looking like he was a little confused. He simply shrugged it off though, and began running after Puck. Junior followed shortly after, as Beerus and Whis began to follow as well.

After they all approached the door, Puck began to open the doors. They were quite large for doors, and a bit heavy, as he was noticeably struggling with it. Goku Jr. took notice of this too, so he approached the doors and swiftly opened it. Naturally, his Saiyan powers made it much easier for him to open it as opposed to a normal child.

"...Huh." Was all Goku's look alike could reply with.

He only was saying this due to what he was looking at. All he saw was mostly drawers. A whole lot of them too. "You sure this is the place?" Goku Jr. asked the angel, turning his head in his direction. "Why, it certainly seems so." was all Whis replied with. He walked forward, entering the building, as he approached one of the many drawers. As he opened it, he pulled out a box, before picking it up and showing it to the others. "Is… Is there something that'll help us get home in there?" Junior asked him? "Well, see for yourself." Whis said, as he opened the box up.

Inside were multiple time rings, each with their own unique color. "Woah! There's gotta be so many!" Puck exclaimed. There was ten in the single box, though it appeared there were more boxes of time rings in the drawer. Many, many boxes, actually. It seemed like there near endless amounts if that was the case. "Oooh, this one looks neat." Goku said, taking one of the rings from the box. Beerus immediately grew a bit angry at Goku taking such an important item just to look at it. "Hey, idiot, don't touch those!" He yelled, as he swiped the ring back from Goku, and placed it back into the box. "Aw, you're no fun." Goku said, somewhat sarcastically. He understood why he did what he did though. It was quite serious, after all.

"So, is everyone ready?" The angel asked everyone.

"Yup!"

"Ya!"

"Let's do this thing!"

"...Hmph."

Whis pulled out a time ring from the box, before sliding the ring onto his ring finger. It happened to be the same one Goku picked out, too. "Hold on to me, and everything should go smooth." Whis told the others. Goku Jr. held is arm outwards, as it rested on Whis' arm, while Puck rested his hand onto his back. Goku and Beerus rested their hands on Whis' shoulders. "Everyone set to go?" He asked one final time. Everyone knotted their heads in agreement. "Stop stalling Whis, I'm still hungry and wanna get this over with." Beerus snarled. Whis chuckled for a moment, before responding. "Lord Beerus, please have some patience." He said, sighing. "Oh, one more thing. What age did you two say you were from again?" Once again, the two replied with the same answer as last time, Age 889. "Thank you. And with that, we can now travel through time."

Whis raised his hand into the air, as the ring began to glow. "Here we go!" Whis exclaimed, as the five began to glow themselves. Within seconds, they were gone.

Goku Jr. and Puck were enamored with what they were looking at. All sorts of colors swirled and spam around them, and all over the place frankly. While Goku had seen what it had look like several times prior due to travelling with Future Trunks in his time machine, it was still a fascinating sight to behold. Beerus and Whis stood there, remaining stiff, as the others looked around at the unique sights.

About a minute past as the colors and lights began to slow down, as they grew brighter and brighter. "What's happening?" Junior asked, as he grew a bit concerned. "It seems we've arrived at our destination." Whis said, looking down at the young child, smiling. The colors seemed to completely succumb to the bright lights, as they weren't visible at this point. Soon, it was nothing but white, followed by a bright flash. However, they quickly noticed one thing in particular.

They had arrived.

The place they now stood appeared to be a city, as they had appeared right on the sidewalk. Some vehicles stood on the sides of the streets, with the occasional vehicle driving by. Everyone looked around at their new surroundings, or at least, their surroundings. To two of the members of the group, this place wasn't new. "T-This is our town!" Junior exclaimed happily, with Puck chiming in quickly after. "This is it alright!" The two boys' grins immensely grew, as they both were clearly happy they were home, or at least, close to being home. "Well, good. Can we leave now Whis?" Beerus asked, scratching his head in annoyance. He himself had never time travelled, or at least to such a big extent. The only cases of this were when Whis rewinded time, but that was only by three minutes. This was more than 100 years, and hell, wasn't even his own timeline, but a different one. Needless to say he wasn't a happy camper. "Don't worry Lord Beerus, we're almost done. Now all that's left is to make sure the children return home safely." Beerus looked away from his mentor, visibly annoyed. "...Fine, let's just get this over with already…"

"So, do you boys know where your houses are?" "Whis asked the two kids. "...In what sense?" Was all Goku Jr. replied with. "Well, I-" Whis was cut off by the God of Destruction. "Do you know your addresses or not? What else could you mean by that?" Beerus snarled, clearly a bit more annoyed than earlier. Junior looked down, noticeably sad. With a deep sigh, Goku's lookalike responded. "Yes, I do…" "Good. Who's house is closer, Goku's brat or the other brat?"

"M-my house, sir." Junior said, still not looking up at the God of Destruction. He didn't like him one bit. "Good. We'll go do that first then. Tell us where to go or whatever."

Everyone began to follow the time travelling saiyan as he lead the way in the direction to where he lived. There was slight small talk here and there, but it consisted mostly of Goku Jr. and Puck talking about how excited they were to return home.

Eventually, they reached his house. It was on the smaller side compared to many of the big buildings they saw throughout the city. "So, this is where you live, huh?" Goku said, smiling as usual. It wasn't much, but it looked cozy, kind of like his house, and Grandpa Gohan's little house. "I like it." He continued, looking down at his grandchild.

There was nothing but silence for a few moments; no one had much of an idea as to what to say now. The silence was broken by Goku Jr.

"...So… I guess this is goodbye…" he said softly, clearly growing sad. He walked up to his great grandfather slowly, as he wrapped his arms around him, creating an embrace. "I… Thank you… I'll miss you…" he spoke softly, as he tightened his hug. Goku crouched down to him, as he shared an embrace with him too. "Hey, don't mention it." He said, smiling back at the child. That seemed to make him feel better, as he let go of his grandfather, and cleaned out his eyes. Tears were beginning to form, though he didn't want to be seen crying. Not again. Goku let go from the child too.

Goku Jr. turned in the direction of his house. He slowly began walking forward, following the path that led to the door. Before he knew it, he stood right in front of it. The only thing left to do was to open the door and let himself in, and then everything would go back to how it used to be.

He placed his hand on the doorknob, and turned it to the right.

This would be the part where the door normally would have opened. But it seemed the door was locked. "...Huh?" was all Junior had to say. That was odd. The door usually wasn't locked, especially when it was midday. He rang the doorbell, hoping for a response.

But there was none, nor would anyone come from the other side to open it.

 **I cannot express how joyful I am that I finally finished this chapter. Thank you for reading! I know this one was probably full of errors, but I felt I owed it up to you guys for such a long wait, so I tried to get it out as soon as I could. If you found any errors, please let me know and I'll fix them as soon as I can.**

 **Also, I have actually been working on an Xenoblade Chronicles 2 story for awhile, and it's nearly complete. It has a very similar concept to Make a Wish, so if you're a fan of the series and think you may be interested, please read it when it's out! I'll update this part when it releases.**

 **Until the next chapter, thank you so much for reading and enjoying, it really means the world to me.**


End file.
